Te Quiero Cerca
by DarlingsBlueOrchid
Summary: Irritable, fuerte, impulsivo, son palabras que describen a Kid. Pero si juntas indiferente, inteligente y calmado, así tenemos a Law. ¿Que pasará si estos 2 opuestos se juntan? ¿Qué situaciones pasarán justo después de conocerse? ¿Por qué a Law no le gusta el pan? Bueno... En esta historia ambos descubrirán que tienen muchas cosas en común a pesar de ser como el fuego y el hielo...
1. Chapter 1 Ayuda

**Hola gente! Pueden llamarme Tanemida, soy nueva en Fanfiction y... ¡Estoy emocionada! Espero que les guste mi primera historia, no se cada cuando actualizare o suba mas fics, pero quiero que sepan que cualquier review me haría muchísima** **ilusión :D Les doy las gracias a cualquier persona que se ponga a leer esto y, ¡¿Ya dije que esto me emociona?! bueno bueno... Ya no los distraigo... sin mas ¡Lean!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a el gran Eiichiro Oda-sensei-sama-dono-sempai 3 Oh si...**

* * *

Era de tarde, hacia un poco de calor y era un hermoso día en la ciudad Grand Line gracias a la primavera, la cual había traído montones de hermosas flores de todos los colores y árboles de cerezo que decoraban las plazas de la ciudad. En el distrito de Drum estaba el mejor taller de mecánicos de la ciudad que pertenece a un joven llamado Eustass Kidd, ese día el local fue abierto tarde pues Kidd se había quedado dormido y… bueno… se quedo dormido…

-Oye, ya dejaras de llegar tarde a casa para que puedas dormir más temprano imbécil?- Dijo el compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de Kidd, Killer, mientras regañaba a este por llegar los últimos días tarde, aunque el rubio lo llamaba estupidez por parte del pelirrojo. Kidd se arrodillo al frente de una moto algo vieja para repararla-

-Sí, cuando dejes de llevar putas a la iglesia- Respondió el pelirrojo soltando alguna que otra risilla-

-Sabes que fue solo una vez, supéralo viejo!-

-Llevar una puta a la iglesia solo se te ocurre a ti tarado- Contesto Kidd con algo de gracia y pequeñas burlas hacia su amigo, es que, ¿¡a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer eso!?-

-Ya deja de parlotear y termina de arreglar esa moto pronto!-

-Como si fueras mi jefa :v-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

-¡Ayúdame pues, imbécil! Pásame el destornillador…- En eso, Killer camino hacia una caja de herramientas buscando el instrumento, lo encontró y luego fue hacia su compadre y le paso el destornillador- Gracias… Esclavo-

-Pendejo de mierda! ¡Por eso nadie te quiere!- Frunció el ceño, aunque no fue notado pues llevaba un casco que cubría toda su nuca, Kidd simplemente soltó una carcajada enorme y Killer le arrojo un zapato- ¡Acaba ya maldito idiota!-

*Unos minutos después*

-Wow! Que buen trabajo… ¡No se parece en nada al pedazo de mierda que era!- Dijo el cliente de cejas rizadas impresionado de la calidad y la rapidez, ¡Que no llevaba ni 2 horas esperando!-

-Bueno, pues eso es lo que pasa por confiar en nuestros servicios amigo!-Contesto el Rubio con casco-

-Bueno pues, gracias por tan buen trabajo-Respondió mientras encendía un cigarrillo aquel joven rubio de cejas rizadas- Esta mierda no servía desde hace 3 años.-

-No hay de que- interrumpió un fastidiado Kidd- son 1.000.000 Belis-

-… ¿¡PERO QUE DICES!?-

-Oye, tranquilo viejo, era broma. ¿Cierto Kidd?- Dijo Killer fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo, pero, no se nota claro está, Kidd asintió con la cabeza con algo de pereza- Son 1.000 belis, pero puedes pagar por parte si te apetece-

-Ah… muy bien…-Entrego el dinero y se montó en su moto- Adiós, y no hagan ese tipo de bromas, bastardos-Con esas últimas palabras el rubio cejas rizadas dejo el local, mientras los chicos del negocio rieron a carcajadas por las cejas del rubio y su actitud, sin mencionar su léxico. Era para morirse xD.

*1 hora después*

-Oye Kidd.-

-Que pasa Killer-

-Me preguntaba si…- Se detuvo el rubio, dudaba si seguir hablando-

-Anda, escúpelo ya- Dijo Kidd algo fastidiado-

-Me preguntaba si querías venir de parranda con Barto, Bellamy y conmigo?-

-No quiero- Respondió secamente a su amigo-

-Oh, vamos viejo, tienes siglos que no sales de fiesta con nosotros… Pensé que lo habías superado-

-No es eso! Es que… ¡No quiero y ya!

-…¿Es por Bellamy?-

-NO!- Ciertamente. No quería ver a Bellamy. Simplemente no quería, habrán sido amigos antes pero después de aquello… No… No quería saber de el-

-Kidd… Te conozco, eres como un hermano para mí y lo sabes-

-…-

Killer suspiró- Está bien, si no quieres ir, déjalo así. No te llevare a un lugar al que no quieres ir- Se acercó a su mejor amigo y estrecho su mano-

-Gracias Killer, que bueno que me conoces- Sonrió Kidd-

-Y que lo digas!- El rubio se dirigió hacia el umbral de la puerta- Bueno. Ya me voy. Cierra el negocio Eustass-

-Siempre lo cierro yo tarado! ¡Si Bartolomeo pregunta por mi dile que me siento mal!-Gritó Kidd mientras cerraba el local, Killer se montó en su moto súper de lujo, y respondió-

-Claro viejo! ¡Le diré que tienes sida!-

-Serás cabrón! ¡El que tiene sida serás tu perro callejero, maldito!-

-Jajajajajajajaja, yo también te quiero compadre, ¡Ahí te ves pendejo!- Y arrancó la moto a toda velocidad-

-Adiós Killer… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-

Kidd fue a su auto para ir a casa, el lugar quedaba lejos pero no le importaba, además, en el camino podría comprar comida rápida, serían las 10 de la noche pero eso no le impediría comprarse una hamburguesa y papitas fritas.

-Gracias por su compra, ¡vuelva pronto!- Le dijo la chica de la ventanilla al entregarle su alimento, ahora si iría directo a casa, dejo su comida en el asiento de copiloto y piso el acelerador para dirigirse a su guarida.

El camino estuvo tranquilo, paró al llegar a una cola- ¡Mierda…! ¿Por qué a esta hora? Que fastidio…- Refunfuñó el pelirrojo de la rabia. Era extraño que hubiera una cola en el tráfico a esas horas, solo pasaban si había algún idiota borracho al volante que chocó a otro auto, o si hubo algún robo o asesinato, aunque lo último casi nunca pasaba, pero aun así se les antojaba tocarle los cojones al pelirrojo, de una manera u otra. Pero después de varios minutos que parecieron horas, la cola había terminado y se dirigió a su hogar, al fin. Vivía en el distrito Shabaody, el sitio más peligroso de la ciudad por lo que tenía que tener cuidado de no terminar en una pelea callejera (otra vez), o en medio de los tiroteos de las 11, llego a su edificio sano y salvo, por suerte…

Subió las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto- Maldita sea, porque me mudé al piso 5…- Después de subir muchos escalones, llego al pasillo del piso 5, pero extrañamente sintió que algo no andaba bien- Que es ese olor…-Olfateo más detenidamente- Huele a… ¡¿Sangre?!- Bajó su mirada hasta el suelo y notó un ligero rastro de sangre en el mismo- …De donde vendrá… Debo de estar loco para hacer esto… - Kidd se acercó al umbral de su puerta y dejo su bolsa de comida en el piso cerca de esta y siguió el rastro de sangre. Cada vez se hacía más notorio a medida que lo seguía, llego un punto en el que piso en cierto lugar y se escuchó un ligero "splash", al dirigir la mirada a su pie noto que había pisado u charco de sangre, era mediano y reciente, ¿Qué habría pasado mientras no estaba?- "Demonios, ¿Quién será la victima de los tiroteos esta vez…?"- Pensó mientras intentaba limpiar sin éxito la sangre de su suela. Siguió caminando hasta el pasillo del ascensor, estaba a oscuras, probablemente para ahorrar electricidad o algo así, poso su vista a la puerta del ascensor- ¿Qué es eso?- Susurró para sí mismo y para no llamar la atención, por si había alguien más observando cerca, listo para atacar al pelirrojo. A lo lejos, cerca del ascensor vio lo que parecía ser una silueta sentada. Lo pensó 2 veces antes de ver que era, pero al final la curiosidad siempre gana y fue hacia aquel lugar. Se agachó a ver a aquella víctima, fue por unos segundos pues sonaron varios disparos provenientes del exterior, y por instinto cargó el cuerpo sobre su hombro y salió corriendo hacia su departamento.

Dejo el cuerpo en el sofá y se apresuró a llamar a emergencias…"beep, beep, beep…"- Hola?-

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- Agradeció que contestaran-

-Sí, es que, encontré a una persona herida en mi edificio…-

-… Muy bien… ¿en dónde se encuentra?-

-E-en el distrito Shabaody…-

-….. Espere hasta mañana…-

-Q…. ¿¡Que!? ¡No durará hasta mañana! Perdió mucha sangre y…-

-Lo lamento señor, pero esa zona es muy peligrosa, deberá esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora tendrá que encargarse del individuo y hacer lo mejor posible para dejarlo con vida por algo de tiempo…-

-Cómo carajo quiere que me encargue de esta persona si ni siquiera se medicina!- Fue terrible, esta situación lo estaba desesperando, estaba gruñendo sin control e insultando al receptor de llamadas, agradecía que nadie estuviera viendo su cara, porque parecía el demonio mismo-

-R-relájese señor!, Respire hondo y tranquilícese… ahora… ¿Tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

-Si… ¿Por?-

-Muy bien, en los botiquines hay manuales de instrucciones de cómo usar las herramientas. Use su sentido común y ayude a esa pobre persona… ¿Me ha entendido?- Se escuchaba relajado, era la primera vez que un receptor de llamadas era tan inteligente-

-Ok… Muchas gracias…- Y colgó. Guardó su celular y se apresuró a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, busco por la sala, el baño, y fue a su habitación a buscar allí, debía hacerlo, debía encontrarlo a tiempo. A tiempo… Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez ya estaría muerto el cuerpo que encontró, y de la nada, ¡puff! El botiquín apareció.

POV Kidd*

Me dirigí a la sala como un rayo y deje el botiquín en la mesa de centro, luego mire el "cadáver"… ¡No! ¡Todavía no sé si está muerto! Me apresure a tomar su pulso…- …Si tiene pulso… Débil pero tiene…- Abrí el botiquín y busque el manual, lo encontré y saque lo que necesitaría- Bien, bien… Lo lograré- Me dije a mi mismo para darme ánimos, ¿Cómo habrá terminado así? Por Oda, ¿Habrá entrado en busca de refugio? Pero…- ¡Basta de distracciones! A ver… es un… chico- Traía puesta una gorra blanca con motas negras, se la quite y la deje de lado, pude ver detalladamente su rostro, parecía de piel morena, pero se veía algo pálido, tiene ojeras bien marcadas y cabello negro. Traía puesto un suéter de color negro, lo despoje de sus ropas superiores, este tipo estaba lleno de tatuajes, pero también de heridas, moretones, algunos cortes, heridas de balas… ¡¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo, y quien le había dejado así para morir?! Comencé a usar los materiales a mi alcance e hice lo posible para mantener a este tipo con vida… Nadie merecía morir de esa manera tan cruel, y si tenía la oportunidad de salvar una vida lo haría….

Pasaron algunas horas y había terminado, estaba exhausto. Me dio hambre y recordé que había comprado comida de camino a casa, abrí mi puerta y… No estaba…- Se… Se la llevaron… ¡MI COMIDA! ¡¿Maldición?! Perdí mi comida, ¡Mierda! Pensé que la había metido cuando entre, joder…¡GHAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gruñí de la rabia, de verdad, Killer tiene razón, si parezco una bestia :'v en fin. Ya no podía hacer nada así que decidí irme a mi habitación, no sin antes buscar una toalla y un recipiente de agua tibia y coloque la toalla húmeda en la frente de mi "invitado", luego lo arropé con unas sábanas y finalmente me fui a mi habitación.

Intentaba dormir pero no podía, me daba mucha curiosidad ese tipo, digo, pensé que había sido víctima de una o 2 balas perdidas, ¿¡Pero lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte!?, eso no es normal… En fin… Le preguntaría mañana. Para distraerme, me puse a ver el celular a ver si tenía mensajes nuevos, habían 2 de Killer, abrí el primero y apenas… Zzzzzzzzz…

POV Law*

Desperté. Pensé que no volvería a ver los rayos del sol, ¿Estaba vivo? Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de ello al intentar levantarme, me dolía el cuerpo, pero no tanto como anoche… Recordé lo que me había pasado… Vi mi sangre correr por mi cuerpo mientras corría por mi vida, y luego "¡PUM!". El sonido de una bala resonando en mis oídos. Tenía un montón de vendas en el pecho y en los brazos, ¿Alguien me salvo? Era extraño, pensaba que en Shabaody nadie se ayudaba entre sí, solo a ellos mismos, rápidamente dirigí mi atención a mi entorno, estaba en una sala de estar, conformada por 3 muebles y un sofá en el que estaba acostado, una mesa de centro y una cómoda mediana con un televisor encima, se podía ver la cocina desde aquí, mediana, con una nevera y un mesón estilo bar con 3 sillas, los gabinetes se veían bien y al lado derecho de la cocina estaba la puerta, también había una mesa con cuatro asientos al lado de la puerta- ¿Dónde estoy?- rápidamente me intente incorporar, me costó un poco, pero lo logré, vi un reloj de pared que estaba cerca- Las 7am… Yo y mi despertador interno, que bien…- Aparentemente no había nadie, camine hacia un pasillo que estaba a mano derecha, al parecer por ahí estaban las habitaciones, abrí la primera puerta y ahí estaba el baño, la cerré, seguí hasta el fondo del pasillo y vi una puerta semi-abierta y sin dudar fui hacia ella, la abrí con cuidado y vi una cama con lo que parecía ser una persona cubierta por unas sábanas. Me acerque hacia allí, y con un suave movimiento quite poco a poco la sabana que cubría su rostro. De la nada me sujeto la muñeca y me exalté.

-Así que has despertado, eh?- Pregunto aquel tipo pelirrojo con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca-

-Quien eres tú?- Respondí con confusión y curiosidad- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Oye, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué estabas al filo de la muerte?- Me miro directamente a los ojos mientras se levantaba de su cama- Además, cuando le preguntas a alguien su nombre tú debes decir el tuyo primero- Tenía razón, no tenía más elección que responderle. Pero solo le diría mi nombre-

-Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law… ¿Y el tuyo?- Dije en un tono algo fastidiado e infantil. Parece que se lo pensó 2 veces antes de decirme su nombre-

-Eustass Kidd… Es un placer- Me extendió su mano en gesto amable, pero se veía que estaba algo molesto. De seguro porque lo desperté de sus sueños. Estreché su mano- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si… Oye, ¿Me prestas tu baño?-

-Eh… Claro Tra... Fal... Gar?-

-Oh, aprendes rápido Eustass-ya- Dije en un tono sarcástico que, a mi parecer, le molestó al pelirrojo- Eso me gusta-

-… No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como un insulto Trafalgar…- Parecía algo molesto, me agrada hacer molestar a los tipos como el, alto, fornido y con cara de culo, no me importaba que me hubiera salvado, lo haría molestar por ocio mío-

-Bueno, ya me retiro al cuarto de baño, nos vemos Eustass-ya- Deje la habitación y con eso un "¡Soy Eustass, no hay ningún Ya al final!" que me divirtió. Creo que me la pasaría bien cerca de ese pelirrojo-

* * *

 **Y...? ¿Que les pareció? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! y bueno, no se cuanto dure esta historia, pero ustedes pueden decirme si quieren que siga damas y caballeros (aunque los caballeros que les gusta el yaoi son pocos xD) y advierto algo, Yo nunca haré lemon, para eso tienen otros fics, sorry. Peeeeeero, para el shonen-ai siempre habrá espacio 3 ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, los derechos y copyright van para el gran Eiichiro Oda-Sensei-Sama-Dono-Senpai...**

 **Lean!**

* * *

POV Kidd*

… ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? Primero, me despierta, segundo me pide el baño con toda la confianza del mundo y tercero, ¡Aparentemente me insulta de una manera "sutil"! ¡Y todo en menos de 5 minutos! ¿Qué clase de tipo traje a mi casa? Bueno ya. Tengo que ordenar mis ideas y tranquilizarme… Me bañaré después de que mi "invitado" termine de hacer no sequé. ¡Agh! Me iré a preparar el desayuno y después veré que hacer… Me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a preparar mi desayuno…

-Ah! ¡Eustass-ya! ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno?- Maldije en mi interior al escuchar la voz de Trafalgar, quien seguía en el baño, hacerme esa pregunta… Ahora el muy imbécil quiere comer, de no ser porque está débil no le prepararía un coño.

-Sí, ¿Por?- Le respondí con pereza mientras preparaba algo para el-

-Es que tengo hambre- No me digas… Obvio que por eso preguntas tarado… Espero que no sea exigente- ¿Me preparas algo?-

-Meh. Como sea-

-Gracias Eustass-ya- Me dijo en tono burlón, este tipo me irrita y apenas nos conocemos hoy… Creo que prefería cuando estaba inconsciente-

Pasó un rato hasta que termine el desayuno, Trafalgar todavía no había salido del baño y yo ya había terminado de comer, estaba tentado a comerme la porción del moreno pero entonces se quejaría como la irritante persona que es, me dirigí al baño y toque la puerta-

-*toc** toc* Oye Trafalgar. ¿Estás bien?- Abrí la puerta, que bueno que no le puso seguro- … ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES IMBECIL?!-

-¡¿Qué no conoces algo llamado privacidad?!-

-¿¡POR QUE TE QUITASTE LOS VENDAJES!?-

-Los estoy cambiando tarado… ¿No sabes que se tienen que cambiar cierto periodo de tiempo? Además… No me los pusiste bien ¿Acaso quieres que muera?- No pues, ahora si te mato hijo de-

-Tu comida está en la mesa, ahora, si ya terminaste, ¡con permiso que me voy a bañar!- Lo jalé fuera del baño y le tranqué la puerta en la cara, de verdad que es muy molesto, solo llegué a escuchar algunos quejidos provenientes del ojeroso mientras iba hacia la mesa, jeh, que bien.

POV Law*

Estaba esperando que Eustass-ya saliera del baño, había terminado de comer, nada mal, me acerqué a la ventana y contemplé el distrito. Era hermoso, desde aquí se podía ver una plaza pequeña que tenía muchas flores hermosas, y pensar que este era el sitio más peligroso de esta ciudad, me daba nostalgia al ver ese lugar, todavía recuerdo cuando vivía en el orfanato cuando era pequeño, en ese mismo distrito. Recuerdo que podía ver esa misma plaza desde mi habitación, simplemente era bellísimo, me gustaba observar ese lugar e imaginar que tenía una familia, que estaría caminando con ellos por aquel lindo lugar mientras reíamos, pero, nunca tuve una familia normal como la que me hubiera gustado tener, no me había dado cuenta cuando me había sentado para seguir viendo por la ventana.

-Ten- No me di cuenta cuando Eustass-ya llegó, solo voltee a verlo me lanzo algo que dio de lleno en mi cara-

-Agh! ¿Qué es esto?-

-Una camisa, tu suéter y la camisa que llevabas se dañaron-

-Que perceptivo-

-Sí, sí, ahora póntela, para que te lleve al hospital-

-Para qué?, Estoy bien-

-No, no lo estás- Eustass-ya dijo esto algo serio- Perdiste mucha sangre, tienen que hacerte una transfusión o algo así-

-Hmp, me sorprende que sepas algo, a decir verdad Eustass-ya-

-Es Eustass!- Parece que lo cabree, me puse la camisa y mis zapatos, estábamos listos para salir pero me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo- ¡M-mi gorro! ¿Dónde está?-

-Aquí esta- Me lo lanzo y cayó en mi cara, ¿Este idiota no tiene modales o qué?-

-Gracias Eustass-ya- dije con sarcasmo-

-Es… Eustass… Vamos al hospital-

-Bien-

Mientras salíamos del departamento de Eustass-ya, pude ver las manchas de sangre, de MI sangre en el suelo, me dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Fue un poco extraño ver esa escena aunque fuera solo un momento, en fin. Cuando llegamos al auto de Eustass-ya me sentía un poco mareado, pero no le di importancia. Mire hacia todas las direcciones por si había sido seguido o algo así, Eustass-ya volteo a verme y rio por lo bajo, estúpido. Fuimos hacia el hospital más cercano el cual quedaba en el distrito North Blue. Cuando llegamos me sentía horrible, me costó bajarme del auto, pero gracias a Oda no lo notó.

-… Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Ah?-

-Porque si no lo estás, no quiero que me vomites encima-

-Yo… *Bruug* estoy bien…- (Nota: Intentando imitar el sonido de nauseas xD)-

-Tu cara me dice otra cosa Trafalgar-

-…- Y mis rodillas dejaron de funcionar, pare a llegar al suelo y lo último que escuché fue a un pelirrojo alarmado…-

POV Kidd*

Ese idiota, ahora Trafalgar se desmayó, lo bueno es que fue en las puertas del hospital. Ahora estoy en la sala de espera y me pregunto… ¿Por qué coño sigo aquí? Ya está en el hospital, está en buenas manos, ¿¡Y por qué sigo aquí!?

-Ehh… Disculpe joven, ¿Usted viene con el joven que se desplomó en la entrada?-

-Ah? Oh si, si…- Ni siquiera sé porque le respondí… Esto me asusta…-

-Ok… ¿Podría quedarse? Es que necesitamos que haya algún responsable del paciente y… solo está usted-

-Bueno… Yo… Yo tengo cosas que hacer y…- Era simple decirlo en mi mente, pero por fuera, el anciano se veía con una minúscula chispita de esperanza en que me quedara… Maldición…- Está bien…-

-P-perfecto! Ahora solo siéntese y relájese que una enfermera lo llamara cuando el paciente este estable-… ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO HICE!? ¡Solo debía irme y ya, pero…! ¡Coño de su madre!

Pude haberme ido… En estas 3 horas pude haberme ido… ¡Pero seguía aquí, en la puta sala de espera! Una enfermera me llamo y me dijo que podía ir a verlo, ¿Y qué creen que hice? ¡Fui a verlo! No se… tal vez me diera curiosidad nada más, creo que era por la parte de que sin mi él hubiera muerto, sentí una sensación de superioridad ilimitada, bueno. Entré en la habitación, se veía estable, gracias a una transfusión de sangre se veía menos pálido, se veía bien, sereno… Agradecía que estuviera inconsciente pues así no tengo que escucharlo hablar cosas estúpidas de mí o algo así. Estaba a punto de salir del ahora santuario del moreno cuando de la nada No sequien abrió la puerta de golpe y me hizo caer de culo en el piso, hijos de-

-¡TORAO!-

-Te encuentras bien, Law-san?!-

-¡TORAO!-

-Au, aniki di algo ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-¡TORAO!-

-¡CALLATE LUFFY!-

… ¿¡Pero qué coño!? ¿Que acaba de pasar? Un motón de locos entraron en la ahora apretada habitación y… ¿¡Ese es mi maestro Franky!? Qué demonios pasa aquí, ¡¿y también Zoro?! Esto es extraño y loco para mí… Esta gente, los que vienen con ellos eran un chico con sombrero de paja y complejo de mono, un narizón, el cejas de espiral de ayer, un hombre muy alto y con afro, un chiquillo que estaba pendiente de Trafalgar, una pelirroja que le gritaba al mono con sombrero de paja, y una mujer morena que al parecer era la más normal del grupo, eso sin mencionar a Franky y a Zoro…

-… Oh, hola Kidd-

\- Vaya, hola Zoro- Tenia siglos sin verlo, hace mucho el salía con Bartolomeo, Killer y conmigo. Luego puff, se fue un día y ya. Parece que aquí fue a parar…-

-Ah? ¿Lo conoces?- Eso lo dijo el chico de sombrero de paja mientras se sacaba un moco con su dedo meñique-

…

POV Law*

… Ese sonido… Oh no… Son ellos… Ni siquiera me pueden dejar descansar, estoy jodido…

* * *

 **Eso fue todo... Adios gente (si es que a alguien le interesa).**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Confianza?

_**Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin internet, eh? Bueno... Aqui dejo el capitulo 3, ¡Disfruten!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei-sama-dono**_

* * *

POV Law*

Agh… Son ellos, que fastidio… En estos momentos DEBERIA estar descansando, pero noooo, tuvieron que venir a verme, me da ladilla pero… Que puedo hacer, por lo menos se interesan por mí… Pero… ¿¡Como carajo supieron que estaba aquí!? Es raro… En fin… Todos esos locos estaban a mí alrededor, Robo-ya, Nariz-ya y Tony-ya estaban preguntándome y preguntándose cómo me paso esto (más la segunda que la primera, hasta estaban sacando conclusiones erróneas… Oda, si hasta Tony-ya intento revisar mi estado…), Zoro-ya y Kuroashi-ya estaban peleando como niños estúpidos y necios (así lo veo yo), Nami-ya y Huesos-ya "trataban" de preservar la calma (Nami-ya a los golpes), Nico-ya no hacía nada, solo esperaba que los demás entraran en calma para preguntar mi estado, lo cual era lo más normal, y Mugiwara-ya no paraba de gritar como loco… Sip… Menuda gente he llegado a conocer… Pero de repente, la atención de Mugiwara-ya estaba puesta en otra persona y era nada más y nada menos que Eustass-ya. Lo había olvidado por completo. Pensé que se habría ido ya hace tiempo, pero…

-Es amigo mío, de hace unos años…- Zoro-ya había roto el hielo con esas palabras, la atención que tenía encima antes en unos segundos fue dirigida al pelirrojo… Gracias por ser mi salvación Eustass-ya, ahora te paso el maleficio (metafóricamente y sarcásticamente)-

-… Acaso todos tus amigos tienen que tener pinta de amargados como tú, marimo?- Dijo Kuroashi-ya encendiendo un cigarrillo-

-Ahh?! ¿¡Que dijiste cocinero maricón!?-

-Ahh?! ¿¡A quien llamas cocinero maricón, marimo maricón!?- Menudos idiotas… Comenzaron a pelear como es lo habitual, pero como todo comienza, todo termina, y ese "termina" fue realizado por Nami-ya, con un golpe con gracia y mucho dolor para esos idiotas. Gracias Nami-ya-

-Son unos idiotas! ¡Una pelea más y los mando al infierno atados espalda con espalda!- Nami-ya se volvió una fiera… Da miedo, hasta su cabello parece Medusa- ¿¡He sido clara!?- Ambos asintieron con bastante rapidez, me gustaría tener esa habilidad de infundir temor como Nami-ya, ¡Imagínense las posibilidades!- Bien… ¿En qué estábamos? -

-Creo que hablábamos con el chico pelirrojo- Nico-ya dirigió su mirada a Eustass-ya- ¿Te llamas Kidd, verdad?- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, es demasiado maternal (cuando quiere…)-

-Yo soy…-

-Eustass Kidd! ¡Au! Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo te va, aniki?- Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba que Robo-ya también lo conociera, es curioso-

-Eh? ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Kidd?- Dijo Mugiwara-ya muy confundido, como el cerebro de percebe que es-

-No tarado, "Eustass" es su apellido.- Siempre resaltando lo obvio Nariz-ya-

-Ahh… Hola Kidd! Soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¡es un placer!- Mugiwara-ya le extendió su mano, y a mi parecer, Eustass-ya dudaba si corresponder su gesto, si yo fuera él, lo pensaría dos veces antes de estrechar su mano, es como una especie de condena que te hace "amigo" de Mugiwara-ya-

-… Qué bien. Bueno, ya tú sabes quién soy…- Y se condenó para toda la eternidad, ya su destino está sellado, no hay vuelta atrás, estrechó su mano con la de Mugiwara-ya y la maldición está hecha…. No se me ocurre que más pensar de esto… Uhmm…. A ver… Bueno, ni Oda-sama te salvará de esta-

-Shishishi! Qué bien, ¡Un nuevo amigo!-

-Perdón?-

-Ahora, ¡Chicos, Hay que celebrar! Por Torao, que se encuentra bien, ¡Y por nuestro nuevo amigo! ¡Kidd!- Se lo advertí…-

-Pero yo-

-¡Fiesta en mi casa!-

-¡Fiesta en casa de Luffy!- Nariz-ya lo dijo con un tono eufórico-

-Wooo! ¡Que divertido! – Tony-ya se puso a bailar de la alegría… Ni se imaginan el júbilo de estos locos, por una pequeñez, siempre celebran, bueno, la ventaja es que dan muy buenas fiestas. Y en cuanto a Eustass-ya… ¡JAJAJAJA! Deberían ver su cara de pendejo, ¡Es para morirse!

-Pero yo…-

-Anda Eustass-ya, te divertirás…- Se lo dije en tono burlón, ya me esperaba su reacción, un enorme ceño fruncido se presentó en la cara del pelirrojo, ¡Ja! Si que disfruto hacerlo molestar-

-Yohohoho! Si Law-san insiste que vayas, ¡Deberías hacerlo! Es muy difícil que haga ese tipo de gestos tan amables-

POV Kidd*

… ¡Gestos amables mi jeta! ¿A quién coño se le ocurre dar una fiesta a un desconocido? Y aún más… ¿¡Insistir que vayas para irritar tu vida!? Maldito Trafalgar… Me las va a pagar… Pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes entre manos… Tengo que irme con algún tipo de excusa, nunca pensé que ser bueno y ayudar a alguien traería tanta desesperación… ¿Por qué Oda-sama?, ¡Por qué a mí!

-Sí, no veo por qué no. De seguro es agradable, fufufu- Dijo la mujer morena con una sonrisa burlona, parece que es la única normal…-

-Sí, ¿verdad que se ve agradable? ¡Jajaja!- El "mono" me miro y sonrió, ¿Por qué me tiene tanta confianza?-

-Uh… N-no sé Luffy… S-se ve muy intimidante, y bravucón… - Como siempre, el cobarde nunca falta…-

-Shishishi! ¡Descuida Usopp! Está bien, Zoro también se ve así y es buena gente!-

-Sí, se ve como un monstruo asqueroso y es buena gente-

-Quien dijiste que es el monstruo, cejas de mosquitero?!- Wow, oye, tranquilo viejo.-

-Ehh? ¿A quien llamas cejas de mosquitero, marimo desorientado?-

-A ti cocinero maricón!- Que comience la guerra, y mientras que esos dos discutían como cavernícolas sub normales, Luffy, y el chiquillo fueron con su amigo narizón y continuaron la conversación anterior a la pelea de Zoro y el cejillas-

-Cierto Usopp, no tengas miedo- El pequeño chico del grupo animó a su amigo, que adorable (tono sarcástico)-

-Q-qué?! ¿¡Quién dijo miedo!? Jajaja! Por supuesto que no le temo a ese bravucón!- Claro narizón, como tú digas…-

-… Entonces… Creo que me tengo que ir… ¡Oh! ¡Miren la hora! Tengo que irme, yo… ¡Adiós!- Casi lo logro, por centímetros, pero el chico de sombrero de paja, ese tal Luffy, sujetó mi muñeca impidiéndome salir corriendo de ese manicomio, ¡No me esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza!-

-Pero Kidd, vamos, estas invitado. Vas a ir, ¿Cierto?- Creo que hasta sentí culpa cuando ese enano me miró con esa cara de niño ilusionado, ya saben, como cuando un niño espera que su padre vuelva para jugar con él, pero el papá es soldado… Así…-

-Bueno… Ya veremos… Pero enserio tengo que irme- Con esas simples palabras, el chico de sombrero de paja me soltó, Fiuff… Ya creía yo que tendría que salir del hospital a arrastras de este mono…-

-Bien! ¡Es una promesa! Oye, ¿Tienes teléfono?-

-Ehh… Si…?-

-Genial! ¡Intercambiemos números! Así te avisaré donde será la fiesta!-

-Sí, si, como sea…- Lo que fuera por salir de ahí ya, no quería estar ahí por más tiempo, le di rápidamente mi número al tal Luffy, quién sabe qué pasaría si me quedaba más tiempo allí, tal vez intentarían hacer vudú conmigo… En especial Trafalgar… Aunque… El vudú suena como una buena venganza… Si… Hacerle un hechizo vudú a Trafalgar… Eso sería genial…-

-Bueno, ahora espera a que te llame, o te envié un mensaje, o lo que pase primero ¡Shishishi!-

-Awww… ¿Ya te vas, Eustass-ya…? Esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo…- Agh! Odio ese tonito sarcástico que tiene ese moreno asqueroso, de verdad. Bueno, me encargaré de vengarme después, ahora tengo que irme de aquí antes de que pierda la cabeza-

-No, tengo asuntos que atender, adiós- Y salí de esa habitación… ¡Aleluya! Ahora me puse en marcha a la salida, el anciano que me pidió que me quedara me miró y me preguntó por qué me iba, yo le dije que los amigos del chico (Trafalgar) estaban con él, y que no se preocupara, me di la vuelta y me fui, como debí haber hecho desde el principio…

Ya lejos de aquel edificio, me fui a hacer las compras, no tenía leche ni pan en la casa, además aproveche para comprar comida chatarra, chucherías, todo ese tipo de cosas. Cuando estaba en la caja registradora y estaba pagando mis cosas, recordé algo importante…

-Mierda! ¡Los mensajes de Killer!- Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi auto, dejé las compras en el asiento trasero y busqué mi teléfono en mis bolsillos, cuando lo encontré revisé el buzón de mensajes, eran 2, uno ya lo había abierto, así que pasé a leerlo primero-

Mensaje de: Killer, mi golfa :v

( -Hola amigo, ¿Qué hay? Oye, nos hiciste falta anoche, hubieras visto a Barto, ¡Bailó como stripper sobre una mesa! Jaja! Tenías que verlo, bueno, también estuvieron Apoo, Hawkins, X Drake y Cavendish, todos se volvieron mierda, y yo no fui la excepción xD La bebida fue barata y muy mala, sabía a trasero de iguana, y bueno, a todos nos hubiera gustado verte allí, hasta Bonney… Sé que no debería hablar de ella, pero ya sabes… me pidió que te mandara saludos y, no pude negarme, y Bellamy… bueno, sigue con ella… Eeen fin. Adiós compadre!- Mensaje recibido a las 03:05 am )

-Je… Ese tonto…- Así es, ahora sabrán por qué no quiero ver ni hablar con Bellamy "La Hiena", verán…

*Flashback* (Narro yo*)

 _Hace dos años…_

 _Era un hermoso día de otoño, apenas había comenzado la caída de las hojas y en la plaza del distrito South Blue, había un chico pelirrojo de unos 19 años de edad esperando en una de las bancas de la plaza a que alguien llegara. El chico intentó por enésima vez buscar con la mirada aquello que no encontraba, hasta que, su mirada se posó en una cabellera rosada, la había encontrado. Sin dudar se levantó para aproximarse a ella, y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca…_

 _-Vaya, ¿Estas son horas de llegar a nuestra cita?- El joven pelirrojo había extendido sus brazos en señal de un dulce saludo, con un abrazo, el cual la joven frente a él no pudo rechazar-_

 _-Hola Kiddi! ¿Cómo estas amor?- La joven de cabellos rosados le dio un dulce y rápido beso en los labios al joven pelirrojo- Y…? ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?-_

 _-Bueno, tenía pensado ir a comer en el Baratie, luego ir a ver una peli y por último, salir con los chicos a una fiesta, ¿Te parece?-_

 _-Uy! ¡Por supuesto! Espero que hayas traído suficiente efectivo, ¡pues te dejaré en bancarrota!- dijo la joven con un tono burlón-_

 _-Ja! Por supuesto Bonney… Bueno, vamos allá!-_

 _Durante todo el día estuvieron felices, yendo a comer (que por cierto, literalmente casi lo deja en bancarrota xD), viendo una película, y por último, yendo a la fiesta._

 _*En la fiesta*_

 _-Wuojojo! ¡Hola compadre! ¿Cómo está mi hermano de otra madre?- El eufórico grito de Killer alegró al intimidante pelirrojo-_

 _-Killer! ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo va todo hombre?-_

 _-A mí me va bien!, Adivina quien vino….-_

 _-Quien?_

 _-Es… ¡BARTO! -_

 _-Behehehe! ¡Hola Antorcha!- El salvaje Bartolomeo se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo chocando sus puños, y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-_

 _-No puede ser! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos compadre! ¿Cómo va todo, amigo?- Dijo con gran felicidad el pelirrojo-_

 _-A mí me va bien, oye, adivina… ¡Voy a ir a la universidad!-_

 _-Eh? Es… Es enserio?! Barto… ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti amigo! ¡Lo lograste!- Era imposible de explicar, era muy feliz, Kidd era muy feliz, abrazó a Barto, y al abrazo se unió el amigo hermano de Kidd, Killer… Estos eran los momentos más memorables y lindos para cualquier persona-_

 _-Vaya amigo, que bueno que tengo el casco, porque no quiero que veas mi cara de orgullo, sería demasiado para tu débil mente, jajajaja!-_

 _-Oye, basta! Jajaja!... Chicos… De no ser por ustedes… Yo no sería nada… Gracias a ustedes es que voy a ir a la universidad, gracias chicos!-_

 _-Hay, no te pongas sentimental, no quiero llorar como magdalena jajaja!-_

 _\- Ah, hey chicos! Aquí esta Bonney, saluden- Con una sonrisa, Kidd apuntó hacia su novia-_

 _-Hola Killer! ¿Cómo estás?- Bonney le dio un abrazo al rubio del casco-_

 _-Hey! Bonney! ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bien-_

 _-¡Barto! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Bonney con un tono amigable, pero extrañamente a la vez… Hipócrita… Pero nadie lo notó, todos excepto Bartolomeo- que bueno verte de nuevo…-_

 _-Je je… Yo también, Bonney…- el peliverde hizo un gran esfuerzo para no sonar tan… como decirlo… incomodo-_

 _-Ju ju, me alegro por ti, de que vayas a la universidad-_

 _-Oh, gracias… eh…-_

 _-Barto… Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Eustass-_

 _-Ah! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por qué no iba a estarlo!-_

 _-Oh, hola chicos, ¿Qué tal les va?-_

 _-Hola Bellamy! ¡Nosotros bien!- Contestó el rubio del casco. Chocaron los 5 y Bellamy saludó a Kidd, Barto y Bonney-_

 _-Sí, que gusto verlos chicos-_

 _De la nada, una chica gritó que había llegado el licor, y todos salieron corriendo para agarrar algunas botellas, antes de que Kidd fuera por una buena ración de licor, Bartolomeo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo._

 _-Eh? ¿Qué pasa Barto?- Preguntó curioso Kidd-_

 _-Kidd… Tengo que contarte algo, pero no te va a gustar…- Volteó de un lado a otro, para verificar que la novia de su amigo no estuviera cerca-_

 _-Oh vamos Barto, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea amigo-_

 _-Es sobre Bonney…- Kidd se sobresaltó, ¿algo sobre su novia? Que sería…-_

 _-Sobre Bonney…? Qué… ¿Acaso te gusta?- Preguntó algo molesto-_

 _-E-eh?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no...! Es que…- El chico peliverde se detuvo, estaba pensando si decirle o no, pero era su amigo, y uno muy fiel, así que sin más que decir, tomó aire, preparado para lo que tenía que decirle- Kidd… Bonney te está engañando…-_

 _-… E-eh…?- Kidd, al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió. Llevaba 2 años de noviazgo con Bonney… Eran felices juntos… Compartían la dicha de una pareja feliz… Lo que le estaba diciendo SU amigo… Tenía que ser un error… No podía ser verdad…- H-hey… Creo que te equivocaste de chica Barto. Bonney nunca haría algo como eso, es mi novia, MI pareja… Ella… No sería capaz de hacer eso… Debe ser un error… Es un error… O una broma, una de muy mal gusto, je je, casi me la creo- Kidd se escuchaba un poco desesperado, no quería que Bartolomeo hablara así de su novia, no podía ser verdad-_

 _-Kidd… Me gustaría que fuese mentira… P-pero yo la vi, YO la vi con otro chico, la vi hace unos meses con otro, lo siento, de verdad pero- Bartolomeo fue brutalmente interrumpido por un Kidd muy enojado, el pelirrojo lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa con fuerza e ira- Kidd… se q-que estas molesto… ¡P-pero es verdad! ¡Ella es una mentirosa! ¡Te ha mentido todo este tiempo!_

 _-Retráctate… ¡RETRACTATE DE LO QUE HAS DICHO DE ELLA!- Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su gran amigo peliverde, haciéndole caer al suelo… Su puño se tiñó de un ligero tono carmesí que provenía de la nariz de Bartolomeo- Esto no puede ser cierto… Debe ser mentira… Sé que últimamente ha estado actuando muy rara… Pero debe ser otra cosa… ¡Tiene que ser otra cosa!- Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Kidd… Tristemente, lo que dijo Bartolomeo… Era cierto… Y él lo sabía… Pero no quería aceptarlo… Todo lo que dijo el peliverde… Tenía sentido… En esos últimos meses Bonney actuaba de manera extraña, a veces incluso, no quería salir con él, o lo evitaba durante días, o tenía una excusa diferente para cuando quedaban en salir… Era cierto... Kidd ya había pensado en que lo engañaba… Pero… simplemente no lo aceptaba… Le costaba pensar… Que su novia de 2 años de relación lo estuviera engañando con otro…- Yo… Bonney… Ella… *sniff* n-no puede ser…-_

 _-Kidd… *sniff* Lo lamento amigo…- Dijo Bartolomeo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus fosas nasales- De verdad… Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi…- Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Kidd, y luego le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda- Vamos… No llores… Se supone que eres el rudo del grupo.-_

 _-Y…- Bartolomeo cerró la boca, ahora Eustass tenía el derecho de hablar una vez más…- Con… ¿Con quién… me engaña…?- Volteó a ver a su amigo de nariz sangrante, y él le devolvió una mirada de tristeza-_

 _-Ella… Te engaña con Bellamy…- El rostro de Kidd se inundó de tristeza y rabia, Bellamy… era amigo suyo y de Killer desde la primaria… Compartieron muchas cosas juntos… Killer, Kidd, y Bellamy… Eran grandes amigos… En la secundaria conocieron a Bartolomeo, y luego los 4 se hicieron los mejores amigos del lugar, Zoro era un amigo suyo también, pero no era tan unido como lo eran ellos 4… Bellamy… Pensar que un amigo de casi toda la vida le haga eso a otro amigo… Y con su novia… Es imperdonable… No los perdonaría a ninguno de los 2…_

 _Lo último que recuerda Kidd, es que le cayó a golpes a Bellamy, le escupió en la cara y lo dejó semi-inconsciente. Que Bellamy agradezca que Killer y Bartolomeo llegaran para detener al demonio que era ahora Kidd, porque o si no, hubiera habido un homicidio esa noche. Y a Bonney… Terminó con ella enfrente de todas las personas de la fiesta, le dijo que no quería volver a verla nunca jamás y se fue de allí con dignidad y rabia… Y algunas lágrimas que los otros no alcanzaron a ver…_

*Fin del Flashback* (Ahora POV Kidd*)

Odio tener que recordar eso… Por no haber matado a ese hijo de su madre… Después de recordar todo ese dolor de cabeza, decidí responder el mensaje de Killer.:

Enviar mensaje a: Killer, mi golfa :v

( -Oye, gracias por recordarme a ese hijo de su madre y a la traidora… Bueno… Me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien, y mal (?) te dije que no hablaras con extraños, ¿Acaso aceptaste caramelos? LOL ok no… Y Barto…? Tienes que enviarme una foto de él haciendo el ridículo en la fiesta, si? Y si los vuelves a ver, mándale saludos a Hawkins, X Drake, Apoo y al señor "princeso" :v y como sabes a qué sabe el trasero de iguana? Saludos! Enviado a las 01:04 pm )

-Jejeje… Princeso… Fue buena… Voy a revisar el otro…-:

Mensaje de: Killer, mi golfa :v

( -Oye hermano… Tendrás un poquito de whisky que compartir mañana…? Y chucherías…? Mensaje recibido a las 03:07 am )

Ese estúpido… Tal vez vaya a molestarlo con esto, como con lo de la puta en la iglesia… Jejeje… Si…

Guardé el teléfono y me dispuse a conducir, manejé hasta el primer semáforo que tenía a mi derecha, estaba en rojo. Me dediqué a esperar a que me indicara la luz verde, cuando de repente recibí un mensaje nuevo de Killer.:

Mensaje de: Killer, mi golfa :v

( -Kidd, ven a mi casa… Vamos a reunirnos para jugar Mortal Kombat un rato, dale? Ah.. Y tengo que decirte algo… Ven pronto- Mensaje recibido ahora )

-Pero que…?- Que demonios acabo de recibir… Killer tiene algo importante que decirme…? Bueno… Mejor voy enseguida!-

Me dirigí a casa de mi compadre, mi hermano, mi colega, ya saben a qué me refiero… Llegue al distrito South Blue y busque el edificio más feo, ok no, busque el edificio más… rustico (¿:v?). Llegue al edificio de Killer, con las chucherías y comida chatarra que compré, al muy imbécil si le servía el elevador, maldito.

-*toc**toc*-

-Hm? ¡Kidd! Compadre, si viniste.-

-Por supuesto amigo, ¿Me dejas pasar cabeza de sacapuntas?- Se lo digo porque hasta cuando duerme usa el casco, ¡Hasta para dormir!-

-Por su pollo que sí, te tengo una sorpresa. Entra- Me quitó las bolsas de las manos y las puso en un mesón de madera que tenía a la derecha, de la bolsa sacó un paquete de galletas Chips Ahoy y comenzó a comerse las galletas… Animal… Me senté en el sillón de Killer, saqué el teléfono y de la nada…-

-… ¡HOLA ANTORCHA!-

-AAAAAHHHHHH!- Hijo de puta, era Bartolomeo- ¡MALDITO NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO O TE ARREPENTIRAS!- Le metí un coñazo tremendo en la nuca tan fuerte que lo hice caer de trasero al suelo.-

-¡AAAY! Eso dolió… ¡PERO POR QUE ME PEGAS!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estúpidos! Ahh… Vengan… Vamos a jugar un rato…-

Pasaron unas horas, le gané 5 veces seguidas a Bartolomeo, comimos frituras, galletas, chocolates, lo que se imaginen, cuando de repente me llega un mensaje.

-Ah? ¿Un mensaje?- Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y revisé el buzón de mensajes.- Ahhg…-:

Mensaje de: Luffy, cara de mono

( -HOLA! Soy yo! :D ¿Cómo estás? Oye, la fiesta será en mi casa, en el distrito East Blue, residencia Foosha, casa 321, a las 07:00 pm mañana ¡No llegues tarde! Y no te pierdas como Zoro xD Nos vemos, y cuídate!- Mensaje recibido ahora )

Wow… Es tan amigable que me hará vomitar arcoíris de lo asquerosamente amable que es… Una fiesta… en una casa… No un bar… No hay riesgos de salir drogados de ahí… O violados… Estoy loco…

Les comenté a Barto y a Killer todo lo que me pasó anoche después de salir del trabajo, cada detalle, cada reacción que tuve, se quedaron locos con todo lo que me pasó en menos de 24 horas… Se rieron de mí esos subnormales, pero yo me reí de ellos con las locuras que hicieron ayer. Y les conté sobre la fiesta de los locos… Aceptaron casi inmediatamente… Genial, ahora creo que si sobreviviré mañana…

Creí que no sobreviviría mañana, más bien, CREI que no iría… Pero tengo tiempo sin salir… ¡Y no! No es porque se lo haya prometido a ese enano, ¡O por que quiera volver a ver a Trafalgar! ¡No es por eso! Sólo quiero volver a ir a una fiesta decente después de tanto tiempo… Ejem… En fin… Me dirigí a casa a esperar que fuera mañana, ya quería ir a esa fiesta, me comía la curiosidad saber cómo son esos locos y a qué clase de gente invitan, ojalá sea genial… Cerré mis ojos al acostarme en mi cama, y si… Tanta emoción el día de hoy me agotó… Zzzzzzz….

* * *

 _ **Muy bien! Ahora quiero agradecer (muy tarde) a Yanny-ya Orihara por dar... ¿como se dice? (Like en fanfiction?) y eso, gracias!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Persecución

_**Hola! ¿2 de una? Se lo debia a cualquiera que leyera mi historia por diversion.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei-sama-dono**_

* * *

POV Law*

Estuve todo el día en el hospital… Mugiwara-ya y los demás se fueron unas horas después que Eustass-ya… Eustass-ya… Me da risa pensar en cómo se molesta cada vez que me meto con él, espero que vaya a la fiesta de Mugiwara-ya, así me divertiré más en ese lugar. En fin… Cada 3 horas entraba el doctor que me atendía para chequear mi estado, mejoré rápidamente, sólo necesité una transfusión, unas vitaminas y listo, ya estoy bien. Me darán de alta mañana en la tarde, ahora tengo que dormir para tener fuerzas… No he dormido bien esta semana…

Narro yo*

Una de las ciudades más ricas del mundo es Dressrosa, ciudad vecina de Grand Line, se podría decir que es la cuidad más rica, pero la más rica es la ciudad Alabasta. En Dressrosa están los hombres y mujeres que han obtenido dinero de una manera "oscura", vendiendo drogas, traficando armas, prostituyéndose, esas cosas, pero son muy pocos los que se arriesgan a intentarlo pues la Fuerza Armada de la ciudad se encarga de purificar la ciudad arrestando criminales de alto rango… Pero lo que las Fuerzas Armadas de la ciudad no saben, es que uno de los hombres más poderosos de esta, su banquero, es el hombre más rico de todo el mercado negro, traficando drogas, vendiendo armas a países en guerra, asesinando a quien se interponga en su camino, prostituyendo personas y vendiendo esclavos, un hombre avaro y frío, Don Quixote Doflamingo, mejor conocido en el bajo mundo como "Joker". Líder de la Familia Don Quixote, todos los que están con él están involucrados en el mercado negro, nunca han sido atrapados, llevan más de 20 años en el negocio del tráfico, y vaya que les va bien… Viven como reyes en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad. Doflamingo tiene subordinados poderosos, aliados por su comercio, su supuesta "familia" son personas que ha conocido y se han aliado con él, hasta niños huérfanos que ha adoptado para hacer seguir creciendo su imperio. Law es uno de esos niños… ¿Recuerdan que dije que asesina a quien se interponga en su camino? Bueno… Law no iba a ser la excepción…

*Flashback*

 _Era de noche, más o menos las 7pm u 8pm, en la ciudad Dressrosa, en el distrito Flower Hill, había una enorme mansión, pacífica, tranquila como la noche, pero en la oscuridad se esconden muchas cosas a las que temer, y unos disparos precipitados asustaron a las personas millonarias del distrito._

 _En un lado de la mansión Don Quixote comenzaron a sonar una serie de disparos, nadie se atrevía a salir a ver, pensando en que solo sería un simple ladrón huyendo de la policía. Un hombre estaba huyendo por su vida, saliendo del distrito Flower Hill pasando por un enorme muro de piedra, rezando por no ser encontrado. Los disparos cesaron por un momento… Un hombre alto de cabello negro y corto usando lentes oscuros y un abrigo elegante se detuvo al no encontrar a su víctima, sacó su celular y marcó un número…_

 _-Doffy… No lo encuentro…-_

 _-"Oye, oye, no hay que impacientarse, Vergo. Búscalo en algún lugar donde piense que esté a salvo, de todos modos, no tiene muchas opciones… Ju ju ju ju…"-_

 _-Muy bien Doffy, cuando lo asesine, te enviaré su cadáver cortado en varias piezas usando la espada que compré en Alabasta…- Usando su mano izquierda, intentó alcanzar el arma de la que hablaba, pero no había nada…-_

 _-"Pero Vergo… Tú no compraste ninguna espada en Alabasta…"-_

 _-Enserio…? Bien… entonces te enviaré la fotografía de su cadáver …_

 _-"Uju ju ju… Me parece bien… Vergo, de seguro buscará a alguien que lo ayude, pero de algo estoy seguro… No permitirá que encontremos a "Ese Hombre" así que lo más seguro es que vaya a la ciudad vecina para buscar refugio con sus amigos… Mátalos si es necesario… Quiero ver a ese hombre muerto… Uju ju ju ju ju ju ju ju… Confío en ti, Vergo…"-_

 _-Déjelo en mis manos, Doffy…- Y con esas palabras, colgó el celular y se dispuso a cazar a su víctima-_

 _Sólo 5 minutos se volvieron los momentos más aterradores de su vida, escuchó un disparo de advertencia, haciéndole saber que estaba buscándolo para terminar su trabajo, los latidos del corazón de aquel hombre que huyó del distrito Flower Hill se hacían más intensos a cada paso que daba, logró llegar a las calles de Dressrosa sano y salvo, pero sabía que todavía estaba en peligro. Habían algunas personas en la calle, esperando a ver qué equipo de futbol ganaba el torneo regional que se estaba celebrando en aquel momento, en un momento, para intentar pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, se acercó a un puesto de comida y pidió una botella de agua. Comenzó a caminar por las calles una vez más, sintió que su corazón iba a abandonar su cuerpo, el hombre alto de lentes oscuros, Vergo, logró encontrarlo, comenzó a seguirlo de una manera disimulada entre la multitud, el hombre que estaba huyendo, palideció al verlo, Vergo logró alcanzarlo, aquel hombre que luchaba por su vida se quedó petrificado ante su posible asesino._

 _-Vaya, ¿Creíste que podrías huir de nosotros, Law…?- Aquel hombre de lentes oscuros estaba frente a frente con aquel hombre que huía, el cual se llamaba Law. Un hombre alto de unos 24 años, moreno, con un suéter negro y gorro blanco de motas negras, con unas ojeras marcadas y tatuajes en sus manos. Vergo alzó su pistola de manera discreta en su abrigo, mirando al moreno ojeroso.- ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, Law…?-_

 _-Je je… No me arrepiento de nada …- Law miró a Vergo con una mirada llena de determinación, no estaba dispuesto a morir ahí, cuando el hombre de lentes oscuros se dispuso a acabar con la vida del moreno, un fuerte bullicio de parte de las personas que estaban en las calles interrumpió su acción, dándole una oportunidad de escapar al moreno, golpeó la mano con el arma, ocasionando que Vergo soltara el arma en público, el ojeroso se dispuso a correr por su vida una vez más ocultándose en la multitud. Logró huir de él una vez más…-_

 _-… Ese mocoso… Se arrepentirá de haber nacido…- Tomando el arma del suelo, se dispuso a seguir los pasos del moreno-_

 _El joven Law seguía huyendo, ¿La razón? Es sólo algo que él sabe… Logró llegar a una estación de autobuses que llevaban a la ciudad Grand Line, para su suerte, había uno saliendo en ese preciso momento, corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar aquel transporte._

 _-HEEEY! ¡Paren el autobús! ¡Por favor!- Su petición fue escuchada, el autobús paró para dar paso a entrar al ojeroso, agradecía a todos los dioses y a Oda por haber tenido tanta suerte. Las puertas de aquel vehículo cerraron, dejando atrás aquella ciudad bulliciosa… Para él fue un alivio dejar de correr por su vida de esa manera, ahora le restaba planear su siguiente jugada, estaba seguro de que lo encontrarían allí en la ciudad vecina, tenía miedo… Mucho miedo…_

 _3 Horas después…*_

 _Había pensado en todos los lugares que se suponían serían seguros, la casa de los D, el departamento de su amigo Penguin, el departamento de Zoro, la casa de Nami… Todos los lugares en dónde podría sentirse seguro debían estar marcados en los sitios de búsqueda de Doflamingo, no quería que sus amigos estuvieran involucrados. De tanto pensar, ya había llegado a la estación de autobuses de la ciudad Grand Line, se bajó de aquel vehículo seguro pagando su viaje más de lo que costaba. Solo en la estación de autobuses, le echó un vistazo a un mapa con las redes de autobuses de la ciudad, el mapa era realmente grande, se ubicó en el enorme mapa de la ciudad Grand Line._

 _-Estoy a unas cuadras de… ¿Shabaody?- Dudó en ir a aquel distrito, cuando era pequeño estaba en un orfanato, su orfanato estaba ubicado en ese lugar- Tal vez… Sólo tal vez… Si voy allí no puedan encontrarme… Me voy a arriesgar a intentarlo…- Empezó a correr en dirección a Shabaody, es la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, así que sería un buen lugar para esconderse de Vergo.-_

 _Había escuchado rumores de que a esas horas había tiroteos de una sección de la calle contra la otra, así como cuando en invierno los niños de la derecha se enfrentan a los de la izquierda en una batalla de bolas de nieve… No se dio cuenta cuando una sombra similar apareció en la oscuridad, era Vergo… Law estaba en un lado de la calle a punto de entrar en Shabaody, Vergo estaba del otro lado… Fue por instinto o por voluntad propia, no lo sabe, pero Law comenzó a correr a cualquier parte que pudiera considerarse segura, nunca miró hacia atrás, los disparos a diestra y siniestra eran más que suficientes como para indicarle que no debía dejar de correr, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad para el moreno, llegó al lugar de los rumores, habían un gran número de personas disparándose y atacándose con lo que sea, los edificios estaban cerrados, estaba en una situación crítica. De la nada, uno de los disparos de Vergo dio en el blanco, en la pierna derecha de Law para ser exactos, el moreno sintió que caería al suelo, rindiéndose, pero no, él no lo permitiría, no perdería la batalla, así que aguantando el dolor siguió corriendo. Y como si un rayo de luz iluminara su camino, Law divisó un edificio abierto a la distancia. Los disparos de Vergo no cesaban mientras avanzaba cada vez más, el ojeroso no pensaba en otra cosa más que entrar en ese edificio, tal vez, solo tal vez así tendría una oportunidad de seguir con vida._

 _-(Solo un poco más, casi llego…)- El moreno cada vez estaba más cerca, solo un poco más y ganaría algo de tiempo. Sus pensamientos de supervivencia fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por el impacto de una nueva bala en su cuerpo, esta vez en la espalda- Agh…!- Sentía que estaba llegando al límite, no sabía si seguir o rendirse, pero optó por seguir, no quería morir de esa forma, menos a manos de Vergo, manejado por Doflamingo._

 _Logró llegar al edificio, cerró las puertas bloqueándolas con los candados cercanos a la entrada, desde afuera, Vergo intentaba buscar la forma de entrar mientras que Law entró en un ascensor para subir hasta la azotea, seleccionó el botón del piso superior y las puertas del ascensor cerraron._

 _-Maldita sea, ese bastardo… Ngh!- El dolor de las heridas se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba, el ardor que sentía Law en esos momentos era como estar en el infierno mismo.-(A ver… Tengo unos minutos antes de que Vergo logre entrar… cuando llegue a la azotea correré hasta el borde del edificio y saltaré, Vergo pensará que me suicidé, pero no será así. En los paralelos del edificio hay unas escaleras, todo lo que tengo que hacer es agarrarme de una saliente y llegar hasta las escaleras, así lograre escapar de él… Es un buen plan…)- El moreno cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro pesado- Es hora… no tardará en aparecer…- El ascensor iba por el piso 4, Law en un intento de parar el sangrado de su pierna, sacó una bandana que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y amarró con fuerza en el área afectada._

 _(El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente*)_

 _-Que de—Las luces dejaron de funcionar y el ascensor comenzó a temblar levemente- … Vergo… - Fue lo que llegó a soltar al aire. Se vio envuelto en pánico, en ese espacio tan pequeño sería más fácil de atrapar. Solo pensó en el refrán: Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, y usando la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento, usó su fuerza para romper la rejilla del techo del ascensor y salir por ahí. Comenzó a escalar la pared que tenía más cerca, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Miró una puerta de metal que debía ser la del siguiente piso, así que, intentó abrir la puerta de metal manualmente. Era frustrante para Law, se estaba desangrando a cada minuto, su respiración se cortaba, pero igual seguía intentando abrir esa puerta. Cuando por fin logró abrir un lado, hizo lo posible para pasar por ahí antes de que perdiera su fuerza, con un último respiro, logró llegar al piso 5 y la puerta de metal se cerró._

 _-*Jadeos* Ahh bien… Lo logré… - Law se apuró en llegar a las escaleras, el pasillo parecía eterno para el moreno. Cuando llegó a las dichosas escaleras, era tarde, Vergo estaba ahí. Maldijo muchas veces en su interior, por rabia, miedo, desesperación, lo que se imaginen.-_

 _-Creíste que podías escapar de mí, Law?- Vergo empezó a caminar lentamente para torturar psicológicamente al ojeroso, y lo estaba logrando cada vez más, Law tenía miedo y no podía hacer nada, el ojeroso comenzó a retroceder lentamente, se sentía angustiado, desesperado, maltratado, humillado… No quería morir… Correo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta del ascensor._

 _-V-vamos… ¡ABRE!- Intentó volver a abrirla, pero parecía en vano, el moreno temblaba de impotencia y miedo- ¡ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRE!- Comenzó a golpear la puerta, estaba harto de todo eso, se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada… Sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de ellos. Esas gotas de miedo y tristeza mezcladas con rabia surcaban cada parte de su rostro lleno de temor y angustia- ¡Abre maldita sea! ¡Vamos…!- Y luego… ¡PUUUM! Un disparo… Law cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre...-_

 _-Has estado colmando mi paciencia esta noche mocoso… Es hora de que pagues por ello…- Vergo comenzó a patear a Law, con cada impacto el moreno escupía más y más sangre, y para agregar más sufrimiento, lo golpeaba. En la cara, en el estómago, en todas partes… Intentó pelear obviamente… Pero estaba débil… -_

 _-Vergo… ¡Déjame ya bastardo!- El ojeroso golpeó la cara de Vergo y le escupió. Vergo no tardó en responder con una fuerte y muy dolorosa cachetada en el rostro de Law-_

 _-Para ti soy Vergo-san!- Volvió a dar otra cachetada de la misma magnitud- No seas un insolente con tus mayores... ¿Qué acaso no te enseñamos modales… Law?-_

 _-Ustedes no me enseñaron nada… Vergo!- Y otra cachetada aterrizó en el rostro de Law-_

 _-Y el "san"?!- Volvió a darle otra cachetada y luego puñetazos brutales. El moreno intentaba frenar los golpes, sacó una pequeña cuchilla e intentó defenderse, le causó varios cortes en los brazos a Vergo.- Maldito mocoso…!- Golpeó al ojeroso con mucha fuerza y le arrebató la cuchilla, no sin que Law peleara, ocasionándole cortes al moreno y asimismo.- Aún moribundo das problemas mocoso… Hubieras sido alguien grande si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste…- El hombre de abrigo elegante se levantó y sacó su pistola- … Adiós… Trafalgar Law…- Apretó el gatillo y…-_

 _*"-…Oye pequeño… este será tu nuevo hogar. Yo te cuidaré, así que relájate… No dejaré que nada te pase… Dame tus cosas, yo las llevaré a tu nueva habitación. Si no me quieres llamar papá por mí no hay problema. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí. Por cierto… Puedes llamarme Corazón…-"*_

 _-(Corazón… Lo siento… No podré despedirme de ti… Lamento tener que dejarte solo en este mundo…)-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nadie lo vio… Nadie escuchó su sufrimiento… No hicieron nada por ayudarlo… Nadie se atrevió a salir a socorrerlo… Nadie… Cerró sus ojos con ese último pensamiento… Pero… No sabía que un pelirrojo malhumorado lo ayudaría…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

*Fin del Flashback*


	5. Chapter 5 La Fiesta

**Hola gente! ¿Como están? Bien, bien supongo, y si es así, me alegro... Muy bien, aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 5 (Ay que nervios) De verdad me alegro de que por lo menos a 2 personas les guste este fic (Yanny-ya Orihara y Alhy Ezzy K** **)(Claro, no se si hay mas leyendo y no tienen cuenta o algo así xD) en fin... Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece no es de mi pertenecia, es de El Gran Eiichiro Oda-snsei-sama-dono-senpai**

* * *

POV Law*

Desperté, me sentía muy bien y enérgico, tal parecía que necesitaba un pequeño descanso para sentirme mejor. Me levanté de mi cama y estire mis extremidades, ¡todo estaba de maravilla! Tomaría mis cosas y volvería a ca… Oh… Cierto… Ya no tengo hogar… Esto sí que está mal… No puedo ir a casa de los D, si voy, de seguro uno de los hermanos le avisaría a Doflamingo que estoy de "Pijamada" con ellos… Doflamingo no debe saber que estoy vivo. Tal vez si voy con Penguin… No… Baby 5 siempre va a visitar a Penguin para pedirle recados estúpidos, si en una de sus visitas llega a verme… No, a ver… ¿El departamento de Zoro-ya…? ¿La casa de Nami-ya? ¿El restaurante casa de Kuroashi-ya…? ¡Agh, maldición! ¿¡Por qué es tan difícil!? ¡Doflamingo conoce a todos mis amigos! Sería cuestión de tiempo que me hallara… ¿Qué hago? Vamos, piensa Trafalgar… Trafalgar….. Trafalgar….. ¡Podría ser que…..!

-Eso es! ¡Ahora ya sé a dónde ir!- Ya tengo un lugar perfecto, primero: Doflamingo no lo conoce, segundo: vive en un lugar muy intimidante y de clase "baja" que el Demonio Celestial nunca se atrevería a pisar, y tercero: ¡Estar con "esa" persona me hace divertirme (haciéndolo sufrir)! Ya todo está arreglado, pero… ¿Acaso me dejará quedarme en su casa? Nah, no debo preocuparme por estupideces, lo convenceré de dejarme vivir con él. Tan inteligente como siempre Law…

Salí del hospital ya con mis cosas y demás, al estar afuera sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, de seguro era por todo lo que me había sucedido anteriormente, ¡y recordé…!

-Ahhg, la fiesta de Mugiwara-ya… Lo olvidé… Espera un momento… ¡Oh no!- De seguro ese idiota le avisará a Doflamingo que me invitó a su estúpida reunión…. Esto es malo… Saqué mi teléfono a toda velocidad y revisé la lista de contactos esperando encontrar su número a tiempo- Vamos… ¡Vamos…! ¡Sí!- Inmediatamente marqué el número de la casa de Luffy. Comenzó a repicar por unos instantes, luego escuché un "Click" del otro lado de la línea-

-"Aló? ¿Quién habla?"- Me contestó un chico con una voz grave, podía reconocer esa voz a metros de distancia-

-Hola, Soy Law…-

-"….. Ah! Law, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, en que puedo servirte?"- Si, era el hermano de Mugiwara-ya, bueno, uno de sus hermanos, Portgas D. Ace para ser exactos… Siempre usaba un tono algo burlón cuando hablaba por teléfono, pero era de esperarse del chico más popular de la ciudad (por así decirlo…)-

\- Eh, yo estoy bien. Escucha, necesito un favor Portgas-ya…-

-"Esto es algo raro viniendo de ti Sr. "yo no necesito ayuda"-san, ¿Qué pasa Tra-guy? ¿En qué te ayudo?"- El tono de su voz fue muy molesto mientras se burlaba de mí, me las va a pagar, pero eso será después-

-Escucha Portgas-ya, necesito que no le digan a nadie de mi casa que voy a estar con ustedes…-

-"…. ¿Y el "por favor"?"- Maldito hijo de su p-"No te preocupes, no diremos nada, lo prometo. A propósito… ¿Por qué?"-

-Es… No puedo decírtelo…- Esperaba que lo entendiera, no quería involucrarlos, por como son ellos, se lanzarían encima de Doflamingo y le caerían a golpes, pero entonces los subordinados de Doflamingo… No quiero ni pensarlo…-

-"Está bien, si no lo quieres decir, no soy quién para saber, hasta ahora, Tra-guy."- ¿Por qué habrá dicho "hasta ahora"?-"Por cierto, tienes 20 minutos para llegar a la fiesta, mira tú reloj, ¡Adiós!"- "Click"-

-…Eh…? ¿¡QUE!?- Colgó de una… ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Mejor no me preocupo por eso… Ahora tengo que llegar a casa de Mugiwara-ya y compañía antes de las 7:00. L a última vez que llegué tarde a una reunión que el chico del sombrero de paja organizó, el demente no dejaba de molestarme… Mejor me relajo… Tomé un autobús que iba al distrito East Blue y me pasé unos 10 minutos en ese vehículo tambaleante. Miré por la ventana la parada en la que bajaría y justamente antes de que el autobús se estacionara vi el autobús que me había traído la noche de mi supuesto "homicidio". Los recuerdos desagradables regresaron a mi mente como un flash… Fue aterrador…-

-ESTACION ORANGE, TODOS A BORDO!- el conductor abrió las puertas del autobús y me bajé, no sin antes pagar mi pasaje y me fui…

Caminé unos 3 minutos a lo mucho, me quedaban 2 minutos para llegar y estaba estresado, lo último que quería era que Mugiwara-ya me fastidiara, y los otros sumándosele. Quería estar tranquilo… Más o menos…. Continué caminando hasta llegar a un portón enorme… Si… Había llegado a la Residencia Foosha. No, no era una "residencia casa" como tal, era una comunidad, LA comunidad, que era protegida por unos muros enormes y este enorme y resistente portón. No se le daba la entrada a cualquiera, tenías que conocer a alguien que viviera allí o ser propietario, y yo soy lo primero.

-Buenas noches Hannibal-ya-

-Buenas noches Law! Pasa, pasa.- Ya conocía el lugar, había venido tantas veces que ya me conocían los de seguridad. Todo comenzó cuando empecé a estudiar con el hermano mayor de Mugiwara-ya, Portgas-ya hace 5 años. Desde que todos me conocieron soy su amigo… Y heme aquí… -

-Gracias, ¡Que pases buena noche!- Y me despedí-

-Tú igual Law-san!-

Seguí mi camino en busca de la casa de los D. No iba a mentir, tenían la casa más hermosa del lugar, claro, si eres hijo del empresario y alcalde de la ciudad Monkey D. Dragon, y nieto del Marine y líder de las Fuerzas Armadas del estado Monkey D. Garp "El Héroe", obvio que vas a vivir bien :v en fin… Ya tenía 1 minuto, ni más ni menos, y llegué. Qué alivio… Caminé hasta la puerta, ni siquiera hice un"*toc, toc*" cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe… Pobre puerta…

-Torao! ¡Llegaste! Ven, pasa.- Mugiwara-ya me jaló del brazo hasta la sala, nada que decir de su hogar, cuadros de la familia D., una cocina enoooorme y espaciosa estilo isla, con mesones de mármol negro y luces blancas, sumándole un refrigerador de lujo jumbo (para poner la comida del agujero negro del estómago de Mugiwara-ya) un horno de última generación, microondas, gavetas de madera de pino y un lavaplatos tan brillante como la plata, luces cálidas para el pasillo de la puerta y las fotos decorando, una sala espaciosa del tamaño de un salón de baile con pisos de cerámica blanca acompañada de una alfombra de color carmesí y un sofá grande de color negro (no exagero, es tan grande que hasta 10 personas caben en él, ¡Y no estarían apretadas!) con 5 sillones de color negro que hacen juego con el sofá, 4 muebles de madera pintados de negro con discos, libros y adornos, un mini bar con 4 sillas al frente (el señor Dragon-ya tiene buen gusto en licores) y un televisor de pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas (no pregunten cuánto costó) colgado en la pared y debajo había un mueble de la misma madera pintada de negro y en él estaban 4 consolas, una Wii U, una Play 3, una Play 4 y una Xbox 360 (a Mugiwara-ya no le gustaba la Xbox One) las paredes estaban pintadas de un color… ¿Blanco hueso? Al lado del sofá, más a la derecha había una puerta de vidrio que conducía afuera. Tenían un patio maravillosamente grande, con una piscina igual de grande (hasta tenía luces de color) y una pequeña piscina al lado que era usada como esos baños de burbujas de los millonarios… Adentro de la casa, las escaleras que conducían al piso superior eran blancas de cerámica de la más alta calidad, y ya no los aburriré describiendo la casa y el piso de arriba… Sigamos con lo nuestro.-

-Si, como sea…-

-Chicos! ¡Torao ya llegó!- Dijo Mugiwara-ya en un tono burlón mientras me seguía jalando del brazo-

-Hola Torao-kun, fufufu.- Nico-ya me saludo calmadamente. Miré hacia todas partes y no encontré la melena flameante de Eustass-ya, me imagino que no habrá querido venir, inevitable… No me siento triste porque Eustass-ya no vino…. ¿¡Quién dijo triste!?-

-Hola Nico-ya… ¿Cómo te v-

-Torao! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Tony-ya no tardó nada en hacerse notar, al igual que el resto-

-Sí, Tony-ya, hola. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Suspiré y tomé la mano de Tony-ya en un gesto de saludo-

\- Au! ¡Qué alivio aniki Law!-

-Sí, ya nos tenías preocupados Law-san, ¡Yohoho!-

-Pfft, se los dije, Torao sólo necesitaba dormir y ya.- Roronoa-ya habló de manera sutil, pero extrañamente molesta mientras tenía una expresión algo agresiva que pude notar… Me percaté de que Mugiwara-ya me seguía tomando del brazo y me solté, la expresión de Roronoa-ya se había relajado… Esto es sospechoso…-

-Que dormir te sirva a ti no significa que le pudiera servir a Torao, marimo mierdoso.-

\- Ahh?¿ Que dijiste cocinero del coño?- Ya van a comenzar…-

-Ahhhh? ¿¡A quien llamas "cocinero del coño" marimo maricón!?- Esto es divertido, pero se vuelve tedioso a veces…-

-Dejen de actuar como animales estúpidos descerebrados!- Y el puño de la justicia aterrizó en las cabezas de estos 2 idiotas, les salió un chichón de una ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan fuerte Nami-ya?- Ya basta por esta noche, vamos, recuerden que celebramos por Torao, que está bien, ¡Así que ya dejen de ladillarme!-

-S-si… Na-ami-swan…-

-Mald-dición… Duele…-

-Jejeje, parece que se están divirtiendo, ¿No Luffy?-

-Ahh? ¡SABO!- Mugiwara-ya salió disparado hacia otro de sus hermanos, Sabo. Él también era una persona agradable, pero era más maduro que sus otros 2 hermanos, era el hermano del medio así que su papel es mantener el orden. No tardó mucho en saludarme con la característica sonrisa que esos 3 hermanos tenían, ciertamente, me alegro mucho de tenerlos como amigos- ¡Sabo! ¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Shishishi, ¿Dónde está Ace?-

-Vamos Luffy, una pregunta a la vez. Hola a todo el mundo ¿Cómo están?- Todos saludamos a Sabo, unos reían, otros comían…- Me alegro. Luffy, Ace está ocupado estudiando en casa de… Un amigo.-

-Está en casa de Marco?-

Sí, están estudiando para su examen final - Wow, que me perdí en 1 semana, ¿Ace? ¿En casa de Marco? Wow, espera, ¿Qué? No puede ser. Yo sé muy bien que a Marco le gusta Ace, lo sé porque soy buen amigo de Marco, bueno, tal parece que está ganando más puntos en el corazón del pecoso pues es la primera vez que Ace va a casa de Marco-

-Oye, ¿¡Y si les decimos que vengan!? ¡Sería divertido!- No te lo recomiendo Mugiwara-ya.-

-Luffy, no. Ace está estudiando y si no pasa este examen, tendrá que ir a la "escuela de verano"-

-*Gasp* ¡Noooo! ¡Así pasaríamos menos tiempo juntos!... Debe pasar ese examen.- Que fácil es controlar la mente de un niño, algo así…- Bueno, ¡Comencemos la fies-

*toc*toc*

-Eh?- Qué raro… pensé que éramos todos. A no ser…-

-Alguien toca Luffy, ¿Abro yo?-

-Descuida Zoro, yo voy, eres mi invitado de todas formas, ¡Shishishi!- Cuando vi el rostro de Roronoa-ya pude notar un leve, muy leve tono carmesí. Oh amigo, eso no me lo esperaba… "Qué adorable"… Amo mi sarcasmo.- ¡Allá voy! ¡Esperen un momento!- Y fue a abrir…-

-… Ejem… Me voy a sentar por aquí, y… Si- Tomé asiento. Amo ese sofá, es jodidamente cómodo. Como sea… Los otros comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, y yo no quería quedarme por fuera. Normalmente saldría a tomar aire y alejarme de ellos un rato, pero con todo lo que pasé… Lo último que quería era estar solo-

-Y Torao-kun…- Nico-ya me miró a los ojos, esto no me gusta…- ¿Cómo terminaste en el hospital? Me refiero, sabemos que ese chico pelirrojo te llevo hasta allá pero... No dejaba de pensar… ¿En cómo terminaste tan moribundo?- Me lleva la que me trajo, maldición porque tenías que preguntar Nico-ya ¿¡Por qué!?-

-Si… ¿Qué pasó contigo amigo?- No puedo decírtelo Nariz-ya.-

-Es cierto Torao…- Por favor Tony-ya…-

-Vamos, dinos.- Me gustaría Nami-ya, pero…-

-Acaso intentaron secuestrarte?- Ojalá hubiera sido un intento de secuestro Huesos-ya…-

-Intentaron robarte?- También me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido eso Kuroashi-ya…-

-Vamos aniki, habla…!- ¡ …N-no puedo Robo-ya…!-

-Torao…-¡No me mires así Roronoa-ya, ¡No puedo hacerlo!-

-Yo… Eh… Es que-

-Chicos, miren!- Oh gracias al cielo Mugiwara-ya- ¡ES KIDD!- ¿…Eh…?- ¡Y trajo 2 amigos más!-

-… Hola… ¿Qué hay?-

-(¿E… Eustass-ya…?)- No puede ser… Si vino… ¿Por qué… me siento feliz…? … ¿¡Quién dijo feliz!?-

-Buenas noches, soy el mejor amigo de Kidd, ¡Un placer, soy Killer!- Que tipo tan raro… Tiene un casco puesto dentro de una casa… Pero eso no me impacta tanto como ver a Eustass-ya aquí… El tal Killer, era alto y tenía una apariencia algo extraña, de piel morena, usaba una chaqueta de cuero de color azul, unos jeans algo rotos, botas de motociclista y un largo y abundante cabello rubio. Saludó a todos muy amistosamente. Al último que le estrecho su mano fue a mi.- Hola, tú debes ser Trafalgar.- ¿Le habló de mi…? ¿¡Porque siento mis mejillas tan calientes!?-

-E-eh… Si, ejem… Soy Trafalgar Law, pero puedes llamarme Law- Soy muy bueno ocultando mis emociones, pero me está pasando algo por que no puedo aguantar este sentimiento de curiosidad cada vez que volteo a ver a Eustass-ya, ¿¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!?-

-Hola a todos! ¡Soy otro amigo, me llamo Bartolomeo, no lo olviden!- Inmediatamente voltee a ver a otra persona, era alto, con cabello verde manzana con peinado de cresta, unos colmillos y un pirsin en su nariz, ya saben, como los que tienen los toros, su conjunto era conformado por un suéter vino tinto con una camisa blanca, pantalones azul oscuro con rayas amarillas a los lados y botas negras. Qué raro…- Behehe… Qué tenemos aquí, este lugar es muy lindo, me alegro de que hayas conocido a nuestro amigo, Mugiwara, si no fuera por eso, ¡No estaríamos aquí! Es un placer conocerlos a todos.- Vaya, parece que, a pesar de tener esa apariencia tan intimidante en el fondo es un buen tipo, inspira confianza, al igual que ese otro sujeto Killer…-

-Hola! Un placer, soy Nami-

-Hola, soy Robin. Un gusto-

-Sanji, para los ami… Espera… ¡Eres el otro tipo del taller mecánico del otro día!-

-Eh? ¡Ah! El cejillas, es bueno verte, ¿Cómo va la moto?- Es extraño que ya se conocieran, pero a la vez no tanto… Creo…-

-La moto va de maravilla! Aunque el motor emitía un ruido extraño al principio.-

-Ah, eso es porque… ¿¡Maestro Franky!? Oh viejo, ¡Que alegría verlo!- Killer-ya fue directo hacia Robo-ya a saludarlo amistosamente-

-F-franky-sama! ¡Es usted!- Y Barto-ya también fue a saludarlo, ¿El mundo es pequeño, no?... Da miedo…-

-Au! No puede ser, ¡Mis 3 alumnos favoritos en el mismo techo! Claro, eso sin contar a mi aprendiz, ¿No es así Usopp?- Ah, se me había olvidado decir que ellos 2 actualmente trabajan como socios, Nariz-ya tiene un gran talento artístico y buenas habilidades para reparar cosas, y Robo-ya es el mejor carpintero prácticamente del mundo, claro, si el mundo es tan pequeño como para reunirlo con sus 3 viejos alumnos, entonces es el mejor del mundo-

-Bueno, en eso sí que tienes razón mi amigo!-

-Jajajaja! ¡Vengan a darme un abrazo chicos!- Y Robo-ya apretó a Killer-ya y a Barto-ya entre sus brazos, que chistoso-

-O-oye, Franky-san, yo estoy bien así, no necesito un…-

-No digas tonterías Kidd, ¡Ven acá!-

-No por f… ¡GHAH!- Y lo estrujó entre sus brazos junto a sus otros 2 alumnos, era divertido ver esa escena, ridícula, graciosa, y extrañamente adorable, de esas adorablemente raras. Robo-ya había soltado a sus 3 alumnos unos segundos después, al parecer necesitaban tomar aire. En ese momento, miré de reojo a Eustass-ya, oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestido, traía una bandana negra en su cabeza para sostener su cabello de fuego, una chaqueta negra con un bordado gris en la espalda, era una especie de ave, ¿Un águila quizá? Tenía una camisa roja con el logo de una banda, decía Linkin Park, recuerdo haber escuchado una de sus canciones… Tenía unos zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles en rojo, y traía puestos unos vaqueros negros un poco ajustados a mi parecer, pero hacían relucir un poco su trasero… ¿¡QUE COÑO ESTOY DICIENDO!?- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Casi muero Franky-san!-

En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír, yo estaba incluido entre los que reían, y al cabo de unos segundos la expresión de ira de Eustass-ya se había transformado en una de vergüenza, pobre chico… Sabo-ya se había presentado con los 3 nuevos invitados y así empezamos. A partir de ese momento la fiesta comenzó. Había llegado más gente, nada de qué preocuparme, entre ellos estaban mis amigos Penguin-ya y Sachi-ya. Estaban realmente preocupados por mí, pero les hice entrar en calma al confirmarles que estaba bien. Cavendish-ya, Rebecca-ya, Vivi-ya y su novio, Perona-ya, Jinbei-ya, Nojiko-ya, Koala-ya, entre otros. Personas cercanas nada más. Killer-ya actuaba un poco raro cuando se acercaba a alguien, como si estuviera nervioso o algo por el estilo, pero no había logrado descubrir quién, entonces, entre saltos, gritos, canciones y estupideces, decidí unirme a la diversión…

-Je… ¿A que no bebes más que yo Torao-kun?- Nariz-ya me estaba retando a beber, ya que naturalmente, no quería interrumpir la competencia de Roronoa-ya y Kuroashi-ya para ver quién era el más fuerte, además… Estaban pasados de copas, es raro que su naturaleza competitiva esté latente aun cuando están borrachos. Pero aun así…-

-Reto aceptado Nariz-ya. Vamos-

.

.

.

POV Kidd*

Eran las 7:01 pm cuando llegamos al enorme portón de las "Residencias Foosha"… Killer, Barto y yo no sabíamos que decir… Con sólo ver el portón supimos que era un barrio de ricos, no mentiré, me sentí intimidado, era un lugar muy protegido, debían tener cámaras de vigilancia en cada esquina del lugar. Caminamos hasta la caseta de los de seguridad. El encargado era un tipo extraño que nos miraba de mala gana, ni me tomaré la molestia de describirlo. Le dijimos el lugar al que nos dirijamos, se exaltó y luego nos sonrío como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre mientras nos abría el portón… Hipócrita… Caminamos unos 4 minutos preguntando a cada rato por la casa 321. Luego de eso llegamos al fin… Era la casa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi existencia, muy lujosa y libre de problemas, vaya, el enano tenía la vida perfecta… Caminamos hacia la puerta y nos quedamos pensando un rato…

-… Oye hermano… ¿Quién toca?- Killer lanzó la incógnita al aire-

-!... N-no me mires a mí, ¡Yo ni los conozco…!-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… Oh no… No. No, yo no quiero hacerlo.- Esos malditos querían que yo tocara, luego de 2 minutos tuve que hacerlo…

Bueno, ya saben lo que pasó después, bla bla bla, saludo, bla bla bla, hablar, y eso… Ahora hablaré de cómo estaban vestidos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me da la gana :V El enano llevaba su característico sombrero de paja puesto, tenía puesta una camisa negra con una calavera pirata en el centro, un pantalón azul grisáceo oscuro con el ruedo subido por debajo de las rodillas y traía unas chanclas puestas, para ser supuestamente millonario, no se viste como tal, ni actúa como tal… En fin. La chica de cabello naranja vestía una camiseta sin mangas color crema y un short blanco, usaba unos tacones naranjas como su cabello y una pulsera de oro en su muñeca. El narizón traía una camisa verde limón con un chaleco azul y unos shorts verde oliva estilo militar que combinaban con una pañoleta que tenía en la cabeza del mismo color, y tenía unos zapatos deportivos color azul cielo. Franky-san tenía unos shorts azul oscuro con estampado de estrellas blancas, unos zapatos estilo mocasines, una camisa de cuadros abierta de color rojo y sus inolvidables lentes de sol puestos. El hombre del afro llevaba unos zapatos negros cerrados, una camisa blanca de botones con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, unos pantalones negros con estampado de flores azul cielo y unos lentes oscuros redondos cubriendo sus ojos. El cejillas tenía puesta una camisa aguamarina manga corta con estampado de peces azules, unos pantalones negros y zapatos cerrados negros. La mujer morena tenía una camisa de mangas cortas de color lila, unas zapatillas moradas, un blue jeans y un collar con una flor violeta. El chiquillo tenía una camiseta bermellón con un enorme estampado de una flor de cerezo, un sombrero rosado de copa con una "x" blanca en el medio, unas bermudas naranja de cuadros y unos zapatos deportivos bermellón. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Zoro, quién llevaba una camisa negra con una sudadera verde oscuro, unos pantalones un poco holgados de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

En el transcurso de la noche había empezado a llegar más gente, había algunos que conocía, como el princeso por ejemplo. Debía admitir, ellos dan buenas fiestas, comida, juegos que no se vuelven aburridos sino todo lo contrario, retos, competencias, bailes, licor, karaoke, videojuegos, humillaciones, todo era realmente de lo mejor. Me alegro de haber venido. Es divertido, hacía tiempo que no me divertía así, hasta me aprendí los nombres de los amigos de Zoro y Franky-san. En medio de la velada, no sé por qué, pero miré a Trafalgar. No me había fijado en su vestimenta. Llevaba puesto su gorro blanco con motas negras, traía encima un suéter negro medio cerrado que dejaba ver una camiseta amarilla que tenía debajo, tenía unos botines negros y unos vaqueros algo ajustados de color azul marino que realzaban sus piernas y su trasero… ¡¿Por qué menciono el trasero?! E-en fin… Entré en retos (de Franky-san y Robin-san, muy buenos en verdad), competencias de comida (de las cuales Mugiwara Luffy ganó todas), competencias de videojuegos (le gané 3 veces seguidas a Usopp y perdí 1 ante el hermano de Mugiwara, Sabo, gran jugador debo decir), jugué Póquer (en el cual acabé con el reino de terror de Nami ganando la mitad de las apuestas, pues ella ganó la otra mitad, una muy dura contrincante), concursos de karaoke (que quedó en empate con Brook y Chopper-kun), y mi concurso favorito, ¡El de beber! ¡Dios mío, fue asombroso! Killer y yo estábamos empatados 39 y 39 tragos grandes cada uno, ¡Pero YO fui victorioso! Gracias a todas las competencias que había hecho con Zoro en el pasado, desarrollé una súper resistencia al alcohol. Creo que Killer bebió de más, pues se puso a coquetear, con un poco de nerviosismo con un chico con una gorra que decía "Penguin". La fiesta había comenzado a las 7:00 pm más o menos, eran las 1:00 am y esto estaba más animado que la celebración del año nuevo mezclada con la de navidad. Después de hacer todas esas cosas tan maravillosas, hacer nuevas amistades y dar algunas golpizas, me dirigí al patio a tomar aire fresco.

Se sentía tan bien hacer estas cosas de nuevo, es como recuperar parte de ti, conocer personas con las que podrás pasar un buen rato, ¡Me sentía vivo! Desde lo que me había sucedido hace 2 años con Bonney… No había vuelto a salir hasta hoy. Miré el cielo lleno de estrellas, suspiré pesadamente y dejé de lado esos recuerdos dolorosos. Revisé mí teléfono para ver la hora.

-… Las 1:23 am… Es algo tarde. Tal vez me quede unos 20 minutos más y luego me iré.- Me dije a mi mismo, me posé en un barandal que había cerca así que aprovecharía de disfrutar un poco más de la tranquilidad del patio de Mugiwara Luffy. Al parecer alguien tuvo la misma idea…-

-Ohhh *hic* No creí que habría alguien *hic* más afuera. Hola Eustass-ya…- Al escuchar su voz inmediatamente dirigí mi atención al ojeroso. El estúpido de Trafalgar había bebido de más, qué tonto… El tono de su voz sonaba un poco gracioso, pero a la vez un poco perverso… Me ponía los pelos de punta- ¿Qué haces?-

-Ehh… Sólo viendo el paisaje… Parece que bebiste de más, ¿Eh Trafalgar?-

-*hic* ¿… Se nota tanto…?-

-Pues, a decir verdad. Si.- Que extraño era el verlo así. Rápidamente me llegó un pequeño mini flashback de cómo lo conocí, esa actitud que pide a gritos que le pateen el culo por ser tan cínico. Ese chico frío y cauteloso, era todo lo contrario a aquel borracho que tenía frente a mí- ¿Cuántas te bebiste?-

\- …Mmmm*hic*mmmm…. ¿Unas… 10… 20….. 35….? *hic* Algo por el estilo…. Por qué…. ¿Acaso te importa….?- Se comenzó a acercar a mí lentamente. Me estaba poniendo nervioso actuando así.- Oye…. Tengo algo que*hic* pedirte….-

-Eh?- Trafalgar se posó a mi derecha, sosteniéndose del barandal al igual que yo- ¿Qué pasa? No me dirás que quieres que mate a alguien o algo por el estilo, ¿O sí?- De verdad no me gustaba a dónde iba esto, esperaba que sólo fuera un insulto, alguna estupidez de un borracho…-

-…Quiero vivir con*hic*tigo…-

-…. ¿…Qué…?...- Q… ¿¡Q-QU….Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡Este se fumó una lumpia o algo! ¿¡COMO CARAJO ME VA A PEDIR ALGO COMO ESO!? ¡APENAS LO CONOZCO!- ¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME TAL COSA!? ¿¡APENAS TE CONOZCO!? ¿¡Que rayos te p- Trafalgar prensó su dedo índice contra mis labios para silenciarme… ¡HIJO DE P-

-Shhh,… Haces mucho ruido Eus*hic*-ya…- Enserio… ENSERIO voy a matarte maldito…- Por favor… No tengo nin*hic*gún lugar a *hic* dónde ir… Vamos…-

-… Enserio quieres que me crea eso…? Tienes muchos amigos, ¡Pídele a alguno que te dé hospedaje!- Quité su dedo de mis labios tomando la muñeca de Trafalgar y luego apartándola-

-N-no lo *hic*tiendes… No puedo.-

-Pfft, por favor…- Me estaba impacientando… ¿Este era un tonto truco para hacerme pasar un mal rato? ¡Si era así que el moreno se preparara para su tumba!-

-Por favor, eres el único al que él *hic* no conoce…- … ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Era una broma? No… el tono de su voz sonaba serio y algo desesperado…- Eustass-ya… Por favor, déjame vivir contigo… Así no me encontrará *hic*…-

-… ¿Quién es "él"…?- Ahora me carcomía la curiosidad…. ¿Quién no me conocía? ¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con la noche que lo encontré en mi edificio? Oda… Me sentía como cuando veía una serie de televisión y el final de un capitulo queda inconcluso y quieres saber más… ¿Qué estaba pasando?-

-N-no preguntes…! No puedo decírtelo… Por favor… *hic*… Eustass-ya, déjame *hic*vir contigo…- ¿Eh?-

-Cómo que no puedes decirme…! O-oye, si te pasa algo ¿Por qué no solo le cuentas a tus amigos?-

-No quiero involucrarlos! ¡Ellos los conocen! ¡Les harán daño…! ¡No quiero eso! – De "él" a "ellos"… ¿Qué coño pasa?- Eustass-ya… Por favor…- Me tomó por la chaqueta y me siguió insistiendo… ¿Qué era este sentimiento de culpa?... No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡Ya lo hice una vez!-

-D-deja de mirarme así…! ¡Haces que sienta compasión!... -…..-

-… Por favor…- …. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir…-

-….. Está bien… Te dejaré vivir conmigo… ¿¡Pero que nadie se entere de esto, entendido!?-

Pude ver cómo el rostro de Trafalgar se iluminaba (literalmente, ¿Cómo hacen eso los del anime?)… Me fui junto con el moreno a casa, le había avisado a Killer y a Barto que me iba y que tal vez los vería mañana. No dije ni una palabra de esto. En el camino Trafalgar y yo no hablamos ni un segundo, el seguía ebrio y era mi deber no dejar que muriera. Qué bien :V Pronto llegaré a casa… Falta poco.


	6. Chapter 6 Hogar

**Wolis! ¿Como estan? Espero que les guste el cap 6 (No puedo creer que ya lleve 6, ¡y uno mas en camino!) Ejem... Como sea, espero que les guste como va todo hasta ahora, ¡y lean sin pena!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo esto pertenece al maravillosisimo y asombroso Eiichiro Oda-sensei-sama-dono-senpai** ~

* * *

Capítulo 6. Hogar

POV Kidd*

Por fin había llegado, el largo viaje del distrito East Blue al distrito Shabaody se hizo tedioso para mí, en especial con un Trafalgar borracho como copiloto… Lo bueno es que llegué a mi hogar a salvo. Agradecía a Oda todopoderoso por dejarme llegar sin problemas… Nos bajamos de mi auto y subimos las estúpidas escaleras, me pregunto cómo carajo se habrá dañado el puto ascensor. Como sea, hacía todo lo posible por que el ojeroso no se cayera al suelo, ya había dejado que se cayera unas 2 veces porque me dio la gana no ayudarlo, pero no soy tan cruel. Abrí la puerta y entramos…

-Se me había olvidado lo acogedora que es tu casa *hic*-

-Sí, si, como sea.- Cerré la puerta y dejé las llaves encima del mesón- Espera aquí, te traeré unas sábanas…- Y me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar las cosas que Trafalgar usaría para dormir-

-… Ok…-

-Dos sábanas, una almohada, y unos pantalones de una vieja pijama. Bien- Con todas las cosas juntadas, me dirigí a la sala- Oye Trafalgar, te tra… ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?- Esto es el colmo, ¡vengo de buena gente a traerle cosas para dormir y viene este a mostrar sus bóxers en MI SALA!-

-Oh *hic*… ¿Qué? Sólo me alisto para *hic* dormir-

-¡NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS DEJARE QUE DUERMAS EN CALZONCILLOS EN MI CASA!- Admito que esto me tomó por sorpresa, maldición, ¿Por qué siento vergüenza al solo verlo? ¡¿Y por qué siento mi cara arder como un horno a millones de grados?! Le lancé las cosas encima en un acto de furia, ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tener ese tipo de confianza…!? Lo bueno es que tendré algo con que molestarlo en la mañana, ya que, está borracho y de seguro por eso es tan confianzudo… Pendejo de mierda.- ¡P-ponte los pantalones que te di! ¿¡Ok!?... Y buenas noches.-

-No te vayas tan pronto, Eustass-ya… No quiero dormir sólo~- El tono de su voz había sido… ¿S-seductor? ¡Ah, maldito!-

-Menos mal que no estabas en un bar, porque ya alguien te hubiera violado… O te hubieras dejado violar, ¡Es igual! ¡Tú, pendejo mierdoso! ¡Ponte ese estúpido pantalón y vete a dormir! ¡O te saco de mi casa!-

-*hic* No…- Me está llevando al límite y apenas tiene 5 minutos en mi casa…-

-Acaso, ¿Me estás retando?-Trafalgar ya era el colmo, primero, actuaba como una prostituta, ¡Y ahora actuaba como un niño malcriado! ¡¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?!-

-Si….- Enserio, enserio voy a matarlo…-

-….. Ponte los pantalones…-

-…*hic*…. No…..-

-….. Ponte…..Los pantalones…..-

-….No…*hic*…..-

-… Los pantalones…-

-…*hic*…. No…-

-…..-

-…*hic*…-

-…..-

-*hic*…-

-… ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO!- Trafalgar ante mis palabras se situó detrás del sofá lo más rápido que pudo, podía acorralarlo, pero si yo iba a la derecha, él iba a la izquierda y viceversa, nos quedamos haciendo así por un buen rato- ¡TRAFALGAR!- tomé los pantalones del sofá, y en eso, ¡El muy maldito me picó los ojos con sus dedos! ¡Joder, eso sí que dolía!- ¡AY MALDITO, ESO DUELE!-

-*hic* ¡No me pondrás esos pantalones Eus*hic*-ya!- Y así comenzó una persecución de 20 minutos por toda mi casa, la cocina, mi habitación, mi estudio, el baño, el cuarto donde guardo los repuestos que uso en mi trabajo, eso sin contar la sala, todo lo que Trafalgar tocaba, lo desordenaba, parecía el protagonista de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, Uncharted. Como sea… Duramos así mucho, hasta que el muy estúpido se tropezó con sus zapatos que había dejado en medio de la sala y cayó.-

-¡Ahora sí!- Aproveché para tomarlo por las piernas y terminar por ponerle (de una manera muy vergonzosa debo decir) los pantalones como si fuera un niño…- *suspiro* Por fin… Ay Oda…- Me levanté y acomodé un poco el sofá, por fin todo había terminado.- Ahora, ve a dormir…-

-…-

-Trafalgar... ¿Estás bien? -

-…. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….-

-… Claro… Ahora SI quieres dormir… Típico…- No tenía más opción que cargarlo y recostarlo en el sofá… Me causó muchos problemas… Tendría que limpiar todo esto mañana. Me fui a mi cuarto para dormir un poco…-

-Meh… ¿Qué hora es…?- Busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi la hora.- … Las 2:33 am… Bueno… Tal parece que dormiré un poco…- Dejé mi teléfono en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama y me estiré un poco- Tendré que levantarme temprano… Zzzzzzzzz….-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…*

.

.

.

Me levanté con muchísima pereza ante el sonido del despertador, eran las 4:00 am, no mentía con decir que me despertaría temprano, tomé la ropa que usaría y fui a bañarme. El agua estaba fría, no me gusta el agua fría, pero no tenía opción, se me había olvidado enchufar el calentador y ya me había metido en la ducha, lo bueno es que así despertaría más rápido. Como sea… Salí de la ducha, me vestí y me preparé para salir, tomé mi billetera, las llaves del auto y mi teléfono y salí.

Para ser la 4 de la mañana en Shabaody, estaba muy calmado, era un ambiente muy relajante, pero si vives allí sabrás que eso no es normal. Rápidamente me dirigí a mi auto y me fui del distrito. Eran las 5:00 am cuando llegué a un supermercado, entré en el y saqué mi billetera, donde siempre guardo una lista de compras y me dispuse a encontrar todo. Leche, azúcar, huevos, pan, galletas, salsa de tomate, jugo de naranja, miel, café, pasta, arroz, carne, refresco… Entre otras cosas. Cuando reuní todo lo que faltaba en casa, fui a la caja registradora, ahí aproveché de comprar un paquete de chicles, pagué por todo y me dirigí con mis bolsas al auto.

Llegué a casa y entré con todas las cosas, dejándolas en el mesón, luego me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré. Cuando me fijé en la cocina, era un desastre, Trafalgar había desordenado toda mi casa en la persecución de ayer… Bueno… De hace unas horas… En fin, respiré hondo y revisé el resto de la casa, era un desastre total…

-(Maldito Trafalgar…)- Susurré para mí mismo, y sin más opción, comencé a arreglar la casa…-

POV Law*

… ¿Qué era ese olor…? ¿Era café…? ¿Pancakes…? ¿Mantequilla…? Olía delicioso, me deleitaba ese riquísimo aroma, no dudé ni un segundo en levantarme y cuando abrí los ojos… ¡¿Estaba en casa de Eustass-ya?! ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado ayer?! Acaso le dije que quería quedarme en su casa… ¡¿Y me dijo que sí?! La verdad no recuerdo nada después de la competencia de beber de Nariz-ya. ¿Qué le habré dicho? Espero no haber sido directo… Todavía no me había levantado, miré la cocina y pude ver 2 tazas de café sobre el mesón junto a una cafetera llena de café recién hecho, estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando miré a Eustass-ya dirigiéndose a la cocina, tal parece que mi sentido del olfato es confiable, pues efectivamente, Eustass-ya estaba haciendo pancakes, me levanté para ver la comida que estaba siendo servida, se veía delicioso.

-Vaya, parece que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo dormiste, Trafalgar?- Me exalté un poco al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, quién se encontraba de espaldas sirviendo el desayuno-

-… En primer lugar, Buenos días Eustass-ya. Y en segundo, dormí bien.- Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia el mesón para sentarme en la silla y comer- ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Qué hora es?-

-Yo estoy bien, y son las 8:15 de la mañana.- Eustass-ya me miró, y dejó un plato repleto de pancakes frente a mí, y también una taza de café, sí que es un buen anfitrión, cuando se lo propone. Luego se sentó al lado mío con un plato de pancakes y también una taza de café.- Buen provecho Trafalgar-

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tan buenos modales Eustass-ya- Le dije en un tono sarcástico, a lo cual el pelirrojo me miró con una cara de "Por amor a Oda, déjame comer en paz"- … Buen provecho…- Comimos, estaba demasiado delicioso, no quería terminar de comer ya que estaba tan bueno, además, no quería admitir que Eustass-ya cocinaba tan rico, porque sabía que si lo hacía me molestaría mucho (además de mi orgullo, claro), pero había terminado lo que había en mi plato y no pude evitar ocultar mi decepción.

-… Oye, si quieres más, todavía quedan unos pancakes más en el microondas… Claro, si gustas.- Eustass-ya me miro al decir eso, ¡Maldición! Se dio cuenta de que me gustó su comida. Diablos.-

-Sí, gracias Eustass-ya…- Y me dirigí al microondas a tomar otro plato de pancakes ¡Dios mío! ¡Deberían probar su comida!-

Pasó el tiempo, ya habíamos terminado de comer, le había pedido a Eustass-ya una toalla para ir a bañarme, me la dio y entré al baño. No me había dado cuenta de que no tenía camisa, ni de que tenía un par de pantalones de dormir puestos… (O/_/O) ¡C-cómo sea! Entre a ducharme. El agua estaba fría, como me gustaba, y comencé a enjuagar mi cabello con un shampoo que estaba puesto cerca de la regadera y a enjabonarme, me enjuagué, salí de la ducha, me sequé y me enrollé la toalla alrededor de la cintura, ya que me había dado cuenta de que no tenía ropa aquí, además de la que ya estaba sucia, salí del baño y vi a Eustass-ya estaba sentado en el sofá donde yo había dormido mientras veía la televisión, me acerqué a él y se había sorprendido, ya que, estaba tan inmerso en la pantalla de la tele que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, le pedí ropa limpia por que como era más que obvio, no tenía ropa que usar, así que se dirigió a su habitación y me aventó un par de calzoncillos, una camisa roja (algo grande para mi), y unos pantalones algo viejos de color negro. Me retiré al baño para vestirme, no sin antes hacer un comentario de burla para el pelirrojo a lo cual él respondió un "¡Eres un estúpido ojeroso de mierda!" que me dio mucha risa, ciertamente, sí era un estúpido ojeroso de mierda, por no haberme confrontado cara a cara con Doflamingo… Me vestí y salí del baño, estiré mis extremidades y miré a Eustass-ya y él me miró.

-Eh… Oye, Trafalgar, escucha. Si vas a vivir conmigo tenemos que aprender a llevarnos mejor, así que- Hizo una seña para invitarme a sentarme en el sofá con él- vamos a ver un poco de televisión ¿Ok?- No podía creer que me estuviera invitando a ver televisión con él-

-Jeje… Bueno, si tú insistes Eustass-ya-

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto Trafalgar!- Y me senté en el sofá con él… Nos quedamos viendo la tele por horas, vimos varios programas, entre ellos, unos de veterinarios, doctores y sus anécdotas inéditas, y de mecánicos restaurando autos antiguos (que a decir verdad, emocionaban al pelirrojo), miré de reojo al pelirrojo a mi lado e hice una pregunta para romper el silencio.-

-Te gusta la mecánica? Es que te noto muy emocionado por este programa- Eustass-ya asintió muy enérgicamente, parecía un niño pequeño- Ya veo, entonces debes de trabajar de mecánico, creí que serías carpintero ya que, Robo-ya fue tu maestro.-

-Estas tratando de conocerme? Bueno, ese es un buen paso- Me sorprendió la respuesta de Eustass-ya, sentí mis mejillas arder un poco ante la mirada que me hizo.- Si, soy mecánico junto con Killer, ya sabes, el chico del casco de ayer.-

-Enserio? Vaya, es genial que trabajes, supongo.- El silencio había vuelto, no me gustaba ese silencio incómodo…-

-Y… ¿Tú trabajas, Trafalgar?- Gracias por romper el silencio Eustass-ya-

-En realidad no, yo estudiaba medicina, pero todavía no empiezo mi carrera como tal.-

-Estudiabas? ¿Acaso no fuiste más a la universidad?-

-Eh? No. Yo ya terminé mis estudios hace poco pero, no he ido a trabajar todavía…- Se veía que Eustass-ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, ya que yo debo de ser un fastidio para él (en el sentido de meterme con él y esas cosas)… Entonces recordé algo…- Eustass-ya…-

-Si?- Dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco y tomó un sorbo.-

-Yo… Tú… ¿Qué pasó ayer?- Al parecer lo sorprendí mucho, inmediatamente escupió la bebida y me miró. Esto me preocupa…-

-*cough* Ehh… ¿No lo recuerdas? Vaya, ehh, fue un poco confuso, la verdad…- Lo miré extrañado, de verdad, cómo me gustaría recordar que pasó.-

-… ¿Podrías decirme…?- Me carcomía la curiosidad, Eustass-ya dejó de lado el vaso de refresco y prosiguió a contarme.-

-Veras, ejem, Trafalgar… Lo que sucedió ayer fue lo siguiente…-

Varios minutos después… xD*

…. ¡Maldición! ¡Soy el hombre más estúpido del mundo! ¿¡Cómo pude hacer eso!? ¡Y decirle eso! ¡Demonios, no puedo creerlo! Decidido, no volveré a beber en mucho tiempo. Maldición, me sentía tan avergonzado, no logro imaginarme haciendo todas esas cosas, ¡Me persiguió por toda la casa para ponerme unos putos pantalones! ¡Maldita sea, debo de estar rojo como un tomate! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡MALDITA SEA, QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡No puede ser! Cuando vi el rostro de Eustass-ya estaba… El maldito había explotado a carcajadas…

-¡Y TU DE QUE TE RIES MALDITO!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡De tu reacción! ¡No me la esperaba!- Eustass-ya no paraba de reír como un mongólico, maldito idiota.-

-¡D-DEJA DE REIRTE EUSTASS-YA!- ¡Voy a asesinarlo mientras duerme o algo! Quería que parara de burlarse de mí, ¡No lo toleraba!- ¡YA BASTA!- Y lo empujé, creo que lo empujé con mucha fuerza pues se había caído del sofá y se había golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo.- … ¿Eh? ¿E… Eustass-ya? ¿Estás bien?-

-… Trafalgar…..- Su voz sonaba muy molesta, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal mientras él se levantaba del suelo. Eso me había asustado…-

-Hey, no era mi intención hacer eso. Es que tú est- -De la nada, recibí un cojinazo que dio de lleno en mi cara, ¡Eso duele maldita sea!- Ugh…-

-Prepárate para recibir mi puta ira maldito!- Y comenzó a golpearme con los cojines del sofá en un acto de violencia.-

-AGH! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- YO no me quedaría atrás, así que le quité uno de los cojines de sus manos y así comenzamos una guerra en la sala. Pobre sofá…- ¡Ahora TU verás mi ira Eustass-ya!-

-Eso lo veremos Trafalgar!- Y llevamos peleando así por horas, hicimos barricadas, nos lanzamos hasta zapatos, nos caímos a golpes. Ya saben, cosas de niños. Me sentía un niño de nuevo haciendo todas esas infantilerías, era divertido… C-como sea… -

Ya eran las 9 de la noche más o menos y ya habíamos terminado nuestra "guerra civil", estaba muy cansado, y Eustass-ya no era la excepción. Estábamos tumbados en el suelo viendo hacia el techo, llevábamos mucho tiempo así, cuando Eustass-ya rompió el silencio…

-Trafalgar…-

-Que pasa Eustass-ya…?-

-… Entonces… ¿Así estaremos a partir de hoy? Ya sabes, peleando como unos mocosos de 10 años como si no hubiese un mañana…- Eustass-ya seguía viendo el techo mientras lanzaba esa pregunta al aire-

-… Bueno, sólo cuando esté de humor nos llevaremos bien Eustass-ya.- Mi comentario lo había hecho reír.- Sabes, es genial tener un compañero de piso. Yo nunca había tenido uno…-

-Vivías sólo?- El pelirrojo volteó a verme al hacerme esa pregunta.-

-No. Es que nunca había vivido con alguien que no fuera mi padre… O… mi supuesta familia…-

-… Mejor no pregunto…- Sabias palabras Eustass-ya.- Cambiando de tema… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-

-… La verdad…- Miré la ventana por un momento, viendo el firmamento desde aquel pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en el que me encontraba y pensé mucho mi respuesta…- No lo sé…-

-Je, pensé que alguien como tú tenía la vida planeada Trafalgar.- Me lo dijo en un tono burlón, me las pagarás Eustass-ya.-

-Pensaba que alguien como tú no era una persona lo que llamamos, brillante.-

-Jaja, muy gracioso…-

-Cuanto sarcasmo Eustass-ya.-

-Que perceptivo Trafalgar.- Acaso… ¿Dijo algo que le dije cuando nos conocimos? No puede ser.-

-Jajaja, ¿Recuerdas eso? Por tu semblante pensé que tendrías memoria de pez.-

-Jeje, no soy un estúpido Trafalgar… Sabes que.- Eustass-ya se había levantado del suelo.- Mejor nos vamos a dormir, es un poco tarde- Y con esas palabras, me había extendido su mano para ayudar a levantarme, a lo cual no me negué.-

-Ok Eustass-ya, buenas noches.- Dije mientras acomodaba el sofá y las sàbanas y me acostaba- Que no te piquen los mosquitos.-

-Igualmente Trafalgar, adiós.- Apagó las luces y se fue, ahora la única luz que tenía era la que entraba por la ventana, me quedé viendo hacia el cielo y pensando en que este sería mi nuevo hogar… Cerré los ojos y me digné a descansar…Zzzzzzzzz…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Que opinan? Si les gusto no duden en darme un fav o lo que quieran, es su eleccion, bueno, me despido ¡Bye!**


End file.
